


GE并非本意【上】

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Determination (Undertale), Fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, OOC, Other, Parody, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, be, suicidal, 传说之下, 刀子, 致郁, 花福, 虐文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: Frisk是怎么从怯弱的小孩子一点点变成狂气小疯子的呢？
Relationships: Flowey/Frisk (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: 并非本意系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192054
Kudos: 7





	1. 初入遗迹

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是以游戏《Undertale》/《传说之下》的屠杀线剧情作为基本走向的同人文。并非本意系列的第一篇。正剧向，全文14w字，慢热。  
> *主要讲述了主角Frisk从怯弱的小孩子一点点变成狂气的小疯子的故事。虐全员，主虐Frisk。有OOC。  
> *第一人称。  
> *2016年首发贴吧。不知道这里颜文字显示情况怎么样，这个在上半段还挺重要的。  
> *文笔糟心，全靠剧情。【有空的话想把GE整个上半段全部重写，但是……咕咕咕】
> 
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

201X年，Ebott山。  
“嘶……”  
全身都很痛……尤其是脸。我挣扎着起身，刚刚我是脸着地了吗？嗯……一点儿伤都没有。好像除了有些痛之外也没什么问题……哎，(ー_ー)!!等等……  
按理来说，从这么高的地方摔下来，我应该死了啊！这些金色的花……即使长得再怎么好，也不至于能够把我平安无事地接住……最重要的是！接完我之后它们也一样平安无事！  
我下意识地觉得这里一定很不科学……  
( ー_-)✧那也一定会很有趣！  
心中隐隐的升起了一丝期待。虽说最初的确是为了自杀才跳下来……  
(ー_ー)等等！自杀？╭(ー_ ー )╮我为什么要自杀？！决定自杀是如此重要的事情，理由却一点也想不起来……  
摔失忆了吗？╮(ー_ー)╭好老套的剧情……  
小小的在心里吐槽了一下，就开始漫无目地前进。我对以前的事情没有兴趣，既然能够把我逼得想自杀，肯定不是什么好的回忆。反正也回不去了，那就随便看看好咯！

“你好……你没事吧？”  
放空大脑随意乱走了没几步，刚刚穿过一扇奇怪的门就被人叫住。  
“你一定十分迷茫……”  
等等等等等……！一定是我进门的方式不对！！  
揉了揉眼睛，冷静下来仔细看。两只脚，两条腿，紫色的长袍，俩胳膊，两只手，一个头，两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴……嗯，完全没毛病……个鬼啊！！  
毛茸茸的脸！垂到肩上的耳朵！还有两只角！Σ(-_ー|||)︴这根本就不是人啊！！！  
“啊，别害怕，我的孩子。”大概是我的反应让她方了一下，把声音放得更温柔了，“我是Toriel，是这个遗迹的管理人。”  
“喔，喔……”  
看，看起来还算……友善？  
听到我回应，她似乎放心了一点，微笑着：“我每天都会经过这里巡视是否有人坠落。在你之前已经很久没有人来这里了。”  
哎？也就是说提前失踪的那些孩子们全都掉下来了吗？他们也没有死啊……  
“只要你还在这里，我就会尽我所能保证你的安全。”语气温柔而坚定，让人觉得莫名的安心。Toriel似乎每个举动都在散发母性的光辉。  
她伸出只有四个指头的爪子指着她身后的门向我示意：“跟我来！我会领你穿过这片地下墓地。”

在跟上她之前，我在面前这一小片长着浅草的地面上多渡了几步……或者说多踩了几脚。说不上来为什么，感觉这里本来应该有什么东西？  
╮(ー_ー)╭得了吧，我难道还指望这儿能突然长出一朵小花什么的？  
抛开这些无聊的想法，我追了上去。

“欢迎来到你的新家，单纯的孩子。请让我指导你如何在遗迹中行动。”Toriel来到右前方踩了四个比较大的金属按钮。然后走到墙边，拉下了一个显眼的开关按钮。  
“遗迹里到处都是谜题。古人把消遣跟开门结合在一起。只有解开谜题才能进入下一个房间，请适应这些谜题的出现。”  
恕我直言……古人真tm闲得蛋疼。  
当然，我并没有说出来。只是单纯地跟着她来到了下一个房间。感觉……还算好？毕竟我并不讨厌有趣的谜题，谜题我只讨厌毫无新意而且枯燥无味的高难度题。  
“要解开这个谜题，你需要打开多个开关。”  
我刚刚提起一点兴致，却又听见她补了一句：“别担心，我已经帮你在正确的开关上做了记号。”  
呃……如果记号不算特别明显我还是可以自己加油……的吧？  
然而我看见被三个显眼过头的荧光黄色箭头标记包围的开关按钮旁写着“请务必按下这个按钮——Toriel”  
……  
其实我想自己解一次谜看看的……不过她也是好心啦……  
有点儿像……溺爱孩子的母亲？  
听话地按下了一个开关按钮，解除了一个刺阵。  
“也请务必按下这个按钮——Toriel”  
在第二个开关的旁边还有第三个没有被标记的开关。  
稍微……└(ー_ー)┘有点好奇……  
“不不不！”刚刚伸出手，还没有碰到开关。身后就传来Toriel焦急的声音，“你应该按另一个开关，我都帮你标出来了耶……”  
语气中满满的无奈让我回头看了她一眼。  
……是我的心理作用吗？Toriel看我的眼神，宛如在看一个熊孩子……  
好吧，也对啦。我这根本就是熊孩子的行为啊。╮( ー_ー )╭我只好乖乖按下正确的按钮。  
“太棒了！我真为你感到骄傲！小家伙。让我们去下一个房间吧。”  
( ー_-)✧好！把她打发走了我就可以……咦？按不下去？  
……  
这个按钮根本不能用……  
╮( ー_ー )╭我还能说什么？

“因为你是人类，在地下生活可能会遭受到怪物的攻击。你需要知道怎么应付这种场面。”  
不远处有一个白色的靶子。因为房间里只有这么一个东西，所以一眼就看见了。  
要教怎么打架了？  
“不过不用担心，方法很简单。”Toriel笑着眨眨眼，“当你遭遇怪物，你会进入战斗。进入战斗时，友善地跟他们交谈。”  
啊？！Excuse me？！  
她居然一点都不像是在开玩笑的样子。  
“尽力拖延时间，我会出面化解冲突。”Toriel这句话说得非常自信，她真的十分可靠，“去试试和人偶聊天吧。”  
人偶？  
在房间内，我只看到一个看起来像是人偶的东西。  
……我拒绝。跟这种东西聊天看上去也太傻了！我又不是三岁小孩儿……  
而且这根本就是一个靶子呀！  
用来说话的人偶不应该都是……做得非常可爱、精致的毛绒玩具吗？像这样用一根杆子杵在地上，再插上个跟人差不多大的简陋人偶……不对！根本就是两个白色的沙袋，不过横放的那个缝了两个纽扣而已。一般来说，这玩意儿的用途不是练习打架的吗？  
于是我按自己的常识，想试试这玩意儿的手感怎么样。冲它的脸上来了一拳。本来我不想打脸的，但它脸上缝的纽扣太难看了。  
没料到的是，它竟然落下少量尘埃原地消失了……  
“哎？！”我想我现在是懵逼的。  
“啊，”Toriel好像被吓了一跳，双手下意识握拳，“假人不是用来打的！是用来聊天的。”  
“噢……哦。”  
这一次，她有些迟疑：“我们可不想伤害任何人，对吗……？”  
我立刻点点头表示肯定，不知为什么有些莫名的心虚。  
我当然是真的不想了！伤害别人，自己心里也会很难受啊！  
她似乎松了一口气，继续温柔地笑了起来：“来吧。”  
我依旧沉浸于假人失踪的懵逼之中。  
也许……是Toriel担心我把人偶打坏了？所以把它传送走了？  
“这间屋子还有一个谜题，”Toriel稍微停顿了一下，有些担忧的看着我，“不知道你能不能解开。”  
默默地跟在她身后，在心里稍微抱怨了一小下“不要这样怀疑我的智商”。就在这时，我没来由的突然心头一紧。在我愣神儿的时候，眼前突然出现了一只……这是啥？！一只蛤？  
青、青蛙吗……Σ(-_ー|||)︴这青蛙是不是有点太大了？！！  
不过它除了吓我一跳之外也并没有做别的什么事，只是蹲在那里，蓄势待发一样地摇晃着身体。  
这……怎么办……喔！Toriel说过的！友好地交谈！  
“嘿你长得真白！”  
我在说啥？！哦，对啊！为什么长得跟青蛙一样，却全身都是白色的？难道这是得了白化病的青蛙？那……不对啊，道理我都懂，但是青蛙为什么这么大？基因突变？如果是这样倒可以解释为什么它的颜色这么怪异了，可以当它是种稀有品种？  
Toriel注意到了我这边的情况。没等那只青……白蛙作出任何反应，她就赶过来瞪视着它。然后那白蛙就被Toriel正义凛然的目光吓走了。  
得救了，└(ー_ー)┘得救了！我立刻跟上Toriel的步伐，跟得很紧，比之前紧很多。呃……一不小心就会踩到她的脚后跟那么紧……  
她突然停了下来，我就那样理所当然的由于惯性撞到了她的后背。刚想道歉，却被眼前的一大片刺阵惊得说不出话来。  
╭(ー_ ー )╮这是……要从两边的水池游过去吗？啊，对啊！所以才有那只白蛙！不会游泳的人可以骑着它游过去！  
Toriel有些苦恼地皱了皱眉：“这就是谜题了，但是……”  
啊？原来是谜题吗……我刚刚什么也没想！  
“来吧，牵着我的手。”  
她将的手……或者是爪子？伸了过来，我也下意识地抬手握住。跟在她的身后感觉很安心。一共四根手指，每一根都不算太长，但比我的要粗壮上不少。毛茸茸的感觉很舒服，很温暖……唉？等等……爪子？呃，看起来她比较像羊啊……为什么是爪子而不是蹄子？而且我已经看到这爪子那么久了，为什么才注意到这一点？  
最终我放弃了思考，在意笨蛋的都是小细节。  
“这个谜题好像有点太危险了。”  
不知不觉的就走完了谜题，然而我觉得还没有握够她的爪子。  
一进入下一个房间，我就领悟了恐惧。这是望不到头的枯燥无味的长走廊。  
这次是鬼打墙一样的谜题吗？搞不好就只能永远在无尽的长廊中徘徊？Σ(-_ー|||)︴妈呀……我最怕这个了……  
“到目前为止，你的表现一直非常好，我的孩子。”  
“但是，我有一件困难的事要请你去做。”  
虽然从她的表情来看，似乎并不是什么困难的事……但这并不影响我的恐惧加深。  
“……我想让你一个人走到这间屋子尽头，请原谅我。”说完，她便扭头离去。  
“Σ(-_ー|||)︴什么？！等一下……”我试图追上她，但是Toriel的步幅比我大很多，迈进也很迅速，很快便消失在了我的视野范围。  
我渐渐地停下了追逐的脚步，回头看去，似乎已经行进了不短的距离。但是继续看向前方，走廊似乎永远都没有尽头……  
冷静，冷静……  
我拍了拍脸。  
没事的，怕归怕，但这种谜题又不是没见过！╭(ー_ ー )╮首先注意一下墙壁上的藤蔓以及地板的花纹，看看循环节在哪里……  
然而我前进了很长一段距离，依旧没有发现规律，简直是毫无痕迹的完美鬼打墙。  
╭(ー_ ー )╮天啊……怎么会这么难？！这……哎？那个白色的东西是什么？  
我加快步伐走向那里，深陷于谜题当然要对所有的事物一探究竟。同时我也没有忽略那是诱饵的可能性，依然留意着墙壁和地板。  
结果只是一根很普通的白色柱子而已，在柱子的前方就是房间的尽头。  
是我无意中已经破解了循环吗？还是说……循环直到现在都还没有开始？！  
后者使我感到恐慌，环顾四周，不敢立刻接近出口。嗯？啊！柱子后面好像藏着什么……└(ー_ー)┘是Toriel！  
“你好，我的孩子。别担心，我没有弃你而去。我其实一直都躲在这根柱子后边，感谢你对我的信任。”  
太好了！她一定……哎？  
“可是我这么做有一个重要的原因……测试你的独立性。”  
……那啥……这是不是说明……  
这就是一个很单纯的长走廊……完全没有谜题？  
……神tm测试我的独立性！  
(ー_ー)我有种自己被当成了智障的错觉。  
“我有一些事必须要去忙了，你必须自己待会儿了。”  
(ー_ー)好啊，正好我想静静……  
“留在这里你一个人去探索太危险了。”  
(ー_ー)静静是谁啊？  
“我有个主意，我把这个手机给你。如果你有什么需要就给我打电话，乖乖的，好吗？”  
(ー_ー)有wifi吗？


	2. 重归歧途

Toriel让我待在这里等着。虽然觉得独自解谜比较有趣，不过我还是很听话地在房间里等。毕竟我并不缺少耐心。  
……只是我以为。  
为什么这个手机跟老古董一样啊？！真的只能打电话！！  
我以为我有的耐心瞬间就消失了……╮(ー_ー)╭这不怪我对吧？  
“喂，我是Toriel。你还没有离开屋子，对吧？”  
呃……第一个问题就把我难住了……  
好在她并没有留给我回答的时间，继续接着说了下去：“前面还有几个谜题我要解释，如果你自己去解决的话，可能会太危险了。要乖啊，好吗？”  
“好，好的……”我尽量使自己的声音不要那么虚，然并卵。  
电话挂断了，我稍微松了一口气。眼前有一只白蛙，它并没有看着我，只是呆呆地望着前方。我轻手轻脚地从它身后绕了过去。  
房间内有许多的落叶堆，其中一个落叶堆中漂浮着一个金黄色的光点。跟之前让我充满决心的那一个长得一模一样。  
感觉不碰它一下浑身难受，于是我就去碰了。触碰的瞬间便不由自主地躺倒，然后调皮地在树叶里打滚。  
我也不知道自己是怎么想的，或者说我什么也没有想，就是自然而然的这样做了。也许本应如此吧？  
总之，这幼稚的行为不知怎么使我充满了决心。  
起身的时候发现衣服上粘了一根树枝。拿在手里把玩了一下，韧性强度还不错的样子。  
又一次突然觉得心头一紧，我回头一看，果然又是之前那样的白蛙，蹦蹦跳跳地接近了。  
“哈哈，呃……你长得真白！”我真的完全不知道应该如何跟一个不会说话的怪物聊天……  
它好像完全听不懂我在说什么，停顿了一会儿叫了一声“喵”……等等？！  
Σ(-_ー|||)︴哦，天呐！我、我耳朵瞎了吗？！  
我还没来得及确认我的想法，一些像小飞虫一样的东西就开始飞来飞去的朝我身上撞。还好速度不算快，我躲了过去。  
回想了一下之前的状况，于是我模仿Toriel用“我从未见过有如此厚颜无耻之蛤”的眼神盯着它看。  
盯……  
“喵。”又是一批虫子飞来。  
果然没用啊！而且……这些虫子似乎是由白蛙控制的？！天哪！这是什么原理？！难道虫子们被威胁了？不来撞我就要被它吃掉吗？  
有些艰难的躲过这一波的攻击，我深吸一口气，打算再做一次尝试……  
“( ￣ω￣ )咪……喵呜～”我尽量使自己的叫声更像一只猫，似乎挺成功？虽然我对猫叫并没有什么研究……  
所以我并不知道我的这一声猫叫究竟是代表友好、示威还是发情……  
它愣了一下，瞪了瞪眼睛……好像被吓到了？  
又是一堆小虫子飞过来，速度比之前更快了！Σ(-_ー|||)︴我好像无意之中做了最坏的决定啊！  
“哇！嘶……”不知道它们身上长了什么，反正撞在我的身上是超级疼。  
“噢！万一这些虫子身上有什么毒素……”一瞬间，脑海里闪过不少伤口中毒、感染、化脓、溃烂……等等一系列的图片。  
Σ(-_ー|||)︴头皮发麻的我下意识地前进，踹了一脚青蛙。  
虽然它的攻击依旧没有停下，但是虫子们飞行的速度比之前慢上了一些。  
有效果！  
于是我又冲上去补了一树枝。  
“喵！”  
青蛙消失了，地上又出现了一些尘埃。就像之前那个人偶一样。  
又是这样？！Toriel总不可能也把它转移走吧？Σ(-_ー|||)︴难道这里的怪物们逃跑都靠瞬移？！  
既然都是近乎瞬移的逃走方式，那么为什么要留下那么多粉末呢？难道这些粉末才是发动逃跑能力的关键？还是说就像猫咪炸毛，狗狗摇尾巴一样，怪物掉粉也是为了传达某种信息？  
嗯……一会儿问问Toriel好了。  
一边这样想着一边在口袋里翻找。嗯，找到了一张创可贴。在之前的伤口上贴一下吧。  
顺着地板上纹路的指示来到其他的房间，刚进去就发现了不对。  
地板上的这个裂纹是什么鬼？虽然能够看得出这些应该建筑有一段不短的历史……但是这跟豆腐渣工程一样的地板是什么鬼？！  
总感觉会碎掉啊……嗯……趴在地上爬过去？应该没问题吧？慢慢的趴下来……小心翼翼的……一点一点地……挪过……Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴！  
“不行的吗啊啊啊——哎呦！哎？”  
地板碎了，我摔了下来，不过一点都不疼。堆叠得厚厚的红色树叶缓冲效果还不错，摔落伤害降低99%♪～(ー_ ー )  
刚起身拍了拍衣服沾上的树叶，警惕心突然再一次爆棚。我听见了一个带着哭腔的声音颤抖着：“我不得不这样做……”  
接着，我被不知是被飞蛾一样的蝴蝶，还是蝴蝶一样的飞蛾给围了起来。  
好吧……之前已经试过了，友善地谈话是毫无用处的。真的如Toriel所说，只是用来拖延时间。但是现在她有事忙得抽不开身，我也没办法。  
看它的样子好像挺胆小？威胁一下能不能把它吓走？  
“你再这样……小心我、我……”在心中默念“别怂！口齿伶俐一点别结巴”。

“呼……把你的翅膀扯下来撕碎了烧掉顺便把你烤熟，再吃下去！”  
啊……如此顺利……  
比起友善地交谈，我是不是更适合当个坏人？  
“我觉得我快要窒息了！”虽然看不懂它的表情，但是显然被吓得不轻。  
噢！我的天！这很不妙！它似乎被吓到不知道逃跑了！这……抱歉了(ー_ー)  
我只是拿树枝随便抽了一下，它便散落了一些鳞粉，然后逃得无影无踪。  
蝴蝶散落一堆鳞粉就算了，白蛙撒下的那些粉末是什么呢？  
电话适时响起。  
“喂？我是Toriel。我就是想问问你更喜欢哪种？肉桂还是奶油糖？”  
我刚想回答，她好像突然想起了什么：“……等等。先不要告诉我，是肉桂吗？”  
“唉？！对……”她会读心吗？对电话的另一头也能做到？！  
天啊！那我离开房间的事情岂不是暴露了！  
Toriel显然没有注意到我的心理活动：“嘻嘻嘻，我有一种感觉。每当有人类坠落此处时，说来奇怪……我总觉得自己好像早就认识他们了。”  
哎？  
“实话说，当我第一眼见到你，我的感觉……就好像自己在与一位老朋友初次见面一样。很奇怪，不是吗？”  
“嗯……是很奇怪啊……”  
所以她只是猜的喽？呼……吓我一跳。  
“总之，谢谢你告诉我你的偏好。”  
电话挂断之后总感觉忘记了什么事……啊！忘记问怪物掉粉的事儿了！  
就在我拿起电话打算再打过去的时候，它又响了。吓我一跳。  
“喂？我是Toriel。你不会不喜欢奶油糖吧？我知道你更喜欢哪一种，但是你不会因为在你的盘子里就挑食吧？”  
啊……跟老妈子一样……  
不知不觉，心里漾起了暖意。  
“只要别甜的掉牙【崖】就好，因为我已经摔过一次了。”一边随口回答，一边思考着“3/4的石头都想让你推动它”是什么意思。  
“噗嗤，哈哈哈……”电话另一头传过来的笑声似乎有些夸张了。  
唉？！有这么好笑的吗？我还觉得挺冷的。  
“哈哈……好的……我明白了。”她终于停下了笑声，气息还有些不稳，“我有个朋友也喜欢讲这样的笑话，你们大概也会很合得来。对了，谢谢你的耐心。”  
“不用谢啦妈妈～呃……”等等等等！我刚刚随口说出了什么？！  
“啊？你刚刚是不是叫我……‘妈妈’？这个……”  
尴尬。  
“呃……对……”  
大写的尴尬。  
简直了！我到底是怎么想的？对着羊怪物都能叫“妈妈”！再怎么缺母爱都不能这样吧？！  
“我想……这样会使你感到开心吗？管我叫‘妈妈’。”她的语气似乎并不怎么排斥。  
这让我有些不知所措，愣愣地回答：“会……”  
她的声音仿佛带上了笑意：“那么好吧，你想怎么样称呼我都可以。”  
这让我更加不知所措了，下意识地想要赶紧转移话题。  
噢对了，怪物掉粉的事……问白蛙也许会露馅，我还得让她认为我依旧待在之前的房间里。  
“那个，之前那两个沙袋为什么会消失？落下的……粉末？那又是什么？其他怪物也会这样吗？”不知道最后一个明知故问的问题会不会显得有些欲盖弥彰……  
“这……别担心，我的孩子。”她停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言，“他只是被打疼了又不愿意被别人看见哭泣的样子，所以逃跑了。其他怪物也是如此。”  
嗯？是错觉吗？如果只是讲述一个平淡的事实……语气似乎不应该是这样？  
嘛……算了，总之那些粉末就是眼泪对吧！  
“孩子……我们不想伤害任何人对吧。可以答应我一件事吗？不要打哭任何一个怪物，好吗？”  
“哦……好……”想到之前的那两只被打哭的怪物，让我觉得有些愧疚。  
不过还是委屈的感觉更胜一筹。明明是它们先出手的耶！自己挑事，输不起还哭鼻子……好吧，惹不起我还躲不起吗？  
“那以后遇到怪物我就跑。”  
电话另外一头的声音似乎放松了下来：“老实说，逃跑也并不是坏主意。能避免冲突的话更好。”  
“当心点，伙计！谁说你能随便推我了？”  
“哇啊！”石头里面突然传出的声音把我吓了一跳。  
不是吧！怎么还有怪物长成这样？！  
“噢！怎么了？我的孩子。”Toriel大概是以为我出了什么事，焦急地询问着。  
“没事没事，只是看见……我就是脚被绊了一下，吓了一跳。就这样吧我先挂了！”完了完了说漏嘴了，这下她肯定知道我已经离开房间了。电话挂得再快也没用啊……  
慌张转化为气愤，我瞪着眼前的石头。  
“别人在打电话的时候不要大声讲话的基本礼仪都……”好吧，数落到一半我意识到它当然不会懂。这tm就尴尬了，我立刻转移话题，“呃……如果方便的话，可以请你去某个特别的位置吗？”  
“嗯？所以你想请我挪个地方？”它懒懒地回答，“好吧，只为你啊，小可爱。”  
好好的一块石头说话怎么这么别扭……  
然后我看着它往开关那边挪了半步的距离……对，只挪了那么一点。  
“呃……”无奈扶额，我抬手指了指前面的开关，“能、能不能挪到那上面压住开关？”  
“嗯？你想让我再挪一点？没问题，这样行吗？”说着，他向隔壁开关的方向移动了一点。  
“……”不得不承认，这不愿被推动的1/4非常特别，“那里已经被别的石头压住了……我说的就是你前面那个开关……”  
“嗯？方向不对？好的，我明白了。”他总算是移动到了正确的开关上，“这样能帮上忙了吗？”  
“嗯！谢谢你啦！”  
然而在我刚准备走过刺阵的时候，刺儿又重新冒出了头。  
MD！吓我一大跳！  
回头一看，那块石头又离开了开关。刚才我还不太确定，现在可以百分之百的肯定了……这石头根本就是在整我！  
回头走到那块石头面前，我还没开口，它倒先提问了：“嗯？你想让我待在哪儿？”  
用很欠揍的语气问了一句废话。  
“明知故问！”  
“我都快被你累死了。”  
(ー_ー)我也快被你气死了！  
这次我尽快地通过刺阵，以防在我走到陷阱中心的时候那石头突然挪走。  
但是事与愿违，步入刺阵没几步又从心底升起了迷之心慌感。蝴蝶一样的小飞蛾和苍蝇一样的小飞虫们在我想加速逃离之前包围了我，就在刺阵里面。  
忍不下去了！你们作死也适可而止啊！会哭的不仅是你们好吗！再打下去我拿眼泪甩死你们啊！！不对啊我又不是以撒！啊啊啊啊不要在这种时候吐槽自己了！！  
还是那样，大飞蛾一边装着一副可怜又无辜的样子低低地抽泣一边保持着小飞蛾的间距让我始终被围住无法逃走，白蛙一边“喵喵”地叫着一边让飞虫们撞击我。十几秒下来，我已经遍体鳞伤。有的伤是被飞虫撞的，有的伤是为了躲避飞虫结果自己擦到了小飞蛾。小伤口不计其数，但偏偏大声口都在腿上。左小腿被切了一个口子正在流血，右腿膝盖被撞击还在微微发颤。双腿受伤导致行动不便，之后会受的伤一定更多更频繁，而且我还不知道那恶趣味的石头会不会再次离开按钮。  
……  
或许一个溺爱孩子的母亲是无法理解的……但是事实就是如此……  
对于不听管教的熊孩子，最好的教育方式就是“爱的抚摸”！他们不被打哭几次是不会长记性的！那么……我想怪物也是同理吧。  
我做好受伤的准备硬生生撞出小飞蛾们的包围圈，终于看到了外面的两只罪魁祸首。忍住疼痛，将哭着的大飞蛾抽飞。这次我没控制力度，虽说不是全力，但肯定挺疼的。无所谓了，我可没功夫在意那个！它这还算轻的，这白蛙可就没这么走运了！  
大飞蛾一直限制我却没实质性地攻击我，再加上它一直哭泣的弱气样，答案就很明显了——和小飞虫一样，大飞蛾也只是白蛙的一枚棋子而已。不想伤我却被白蛙威胁着。  
( ￣ ‿ ￣ )那么应该如何惩罚主谋呢？  
我知道身后的小飞虫们会追过来，不过不用理会。用最快的速度冲到它面前，对着它随着呼吸一鼓一鼓的气囊狠狠地戳了下去。虽然树枝的顶端又脆又糙又钝，但对于那一层薄薄的皮来说已经足够了。  
我听见了无力嘶哑又凄厉的猫叫声。虽然尖锐刺耳的声音让耳朵非常难受，但是又莫名的解气。  
“⁄(⁄ ⁄￣ ‿ ￣⁄ ⁄)⁄你倒是好好叫啊！叫得那么小声怎么行？”  
“(◍￣ ᴗ ￣◍)哦～不好意思呀～忘记你的气囊已经破了～真是抱歉～一定很难受吧……”  
“(◍╹ᴗ╹◍)我给你个痛快好不好呀？”  
把树枝举得更高，尖端对准它的眼睛……等等！  
……我在做什么？！！  
Σ(ー_ ー|||)︴天啊！我……我应该只是想教育一下它才对！  
在我愣神之时，白蛙留下粉末逃走了。  
没，没事的吧……虽然气囊破了但是青蛙还能用皮肤呼吸……还……还好吧？它也可以吧？不会……死掉……吧……  
没，没事的吧……虽然气囊破了但是青蛙还能用皮肤呼吸……还……还好吧？白蛙它也可以吧？不会……死掉……吧……  
啊！对了我还在刺阵里啊！  
我立刻加速通过了刺阵，拍拍脸安慰自己。  
“没事没事，一般来说还可以用皮肤呼吸，能活下去的……”  
为了转移自己的注意力，我走向下一个房间。  
呃……摸摸那个充满决心的光点就走吧……  
这个房间让我觉得不太舒服。因为我讨厌老鼠，对粘在桌子上的奶酪就更没兴趣了。完全没有理由在这个房间停留太久。  
前方的狭窄通道中有一个不知是什么东西在躺着，似乎想要不惊扰它通过那里是不可能的。  
哦，天啊！它是半透明的！是幽灵吗？！恶鬼吗？！  
我慌张地逃到它的视线之外。在逃跑的途中，突然警觉的感觉再次袭来，又遇到的几只像之前那样不知是由蝴蝶还是飞蛾变成的怪物和白蛙，再一次被蝴蝶围住。  
为什么还要来攻击我？！熊孩子哭完了回到学校去叫了一群小伙伴来报仇吗？！！  
这一次我更加焦急地想把它们打走，生怕被身后的鬼魂注意到然后被追上。  
不过还真是奇怪啊……所有怪物都那么爱哭的话，大家集体哀悼什么的时候会把这里的环境整得多糟呢……啊，我这人真是……逃跑也没忘了胡思乱想。

逃到了那个会说话的怪异石头所在的房间，我掏出电话，拨了两个数字然后就收了起来。  
给Toriel打电话也只会觉得心虚。她都那样告诫我不要离开那个房间了，我不但不听话，还想请她帮忙什么的……要是惹她生气就不好了！  
果然还是只能祈祷Toriel早点完事回来。  
我保持着警惕，看着亡灵那边。加油吧……

过了一会儿，冤魂那边似乎没什么动静。我一边安慰自己“只是看错了”，一边无聊地在水边渡步……好吧，“看错了”什么的根本就没办法骗过自己。想着那只恶灵或许还在那里，我依旧不敢前进。  
无聊地盯着水面看……跳下去游泳这种事情还是算了。虽然之前有那样想过，但是实际去做的兴致一点都没有，毕竟我只有这一身衣服。而且……万一这水有什么问题呢？  
越是这样想便越觉得有道理。之前遇到的攻击了我的怪物里有蛤对吧，那么水里万一有它们的孩子呢？不由自主地脑补了下水之后被一大群蝌蚪团团围住的景象……头皮发麻。  
而且白蛙的蝌蚪大概也是白色的吧？那画面看着就更加……妈呀等等我怎么污了？！！  
我不由得起身远离水池。就这么几步的距离，又让我突然警觉了起来。环顾四周，果然看见了一只眼睛很大的怪物向我走来。  
就算想跑也不行啊！身后就是水池，周围还有利用机关发动的刺阵。  
天啊，这地方为什么能这么危险！

……

……  
就这样，稍微过了一会儿……  
唉……  
……简直是煎熬。感觉再被怪物打中就会死……没开玩笑。  
有怪物来就赶走，没怪物的时候就在自认为安全的地方来回踱步数步子以打发无聊的时间。我祈祷着那个凶灵快点离开，又担心它会朝我这边移动，又没有再次前去查看的勇气……  
我还是回Toriel叫我等待的那个房间去吧……  
嗯？我是不是换了很多次对那个半透明的东西的称呼？嘛，算了。  
回去的路上跟之前一样，时不时的会突然警觉起来。总觉得被什么东西发现了，似乎又要被攻击了……  
……  
但是谁也没有来。


	3. 短暂心安

不仅仅是这次，之后的每一次都没有看见怪物。  
那这种莫名的警觉到底是什么呢？难道有我看不见的怪物存在？！想到这里我更加心慌。  
会不会是之前看到的那只鬼……  
明明怕得要死，但我不知道哪里来的勇气，想要回鬼那里看一看。  
“如果它还在那里就能安心一点……”  
但他已经不在那儿了……  
鬼，不见了！  
我逃一样的穿过了那里，但不论我跑得多快，时不时惊慌一下的感觉依然缠着我不放。  
鬼都喜欢欺负怕鬼的人吗！！！！！

我没命地逃跑着，畅通无阻地穿过了一个又一个房间。  
对，畅通无阻。所有的谜题都已经被解决了。之前打电话的时候Toriel有说要解决一下前面的谜题吧？是她做的准备吗？  
……我还想玩玩的……啊不对！我还被鬼追着啊玩毛线！！！  
持续的奔跑并不利于伤口的愈合，而痛觉神经持续工作也会产生疲惫，似乎已经不能靠痛觉来判断自己的伤势了……很谜很神奇。  
本来之前那个决心的光点应该是可以加速伤口的愈合。但是我太过在意那只幽灵的事情，以至于怕到忘记让自己充满决心。  
还好，虽然是感觉再被打中一下就会死，不过没有腿伤。再加上痛觉变得迟钝，并不影响脚程。  
还有其它奇怪的地方，比如所有房间都似乎只有一个出口。偶尔遇到有两个出口的房间，其中一个绝对是通向死路。嗯，说死路都显得路有些长，准确的说就是通向一个没有其他出口的房间。  
也就是说反正就那么一条路？也好，不用担心迷路的问题了。  
啊，一不小心就又走到死路了。不过自从刚刚那个房间开始就没有迷之心慌感了，那只鬼放弃追我了？哎等等……这里像是……观景台？！可是这里明明是地底呀！  
……算了，从掉下来开始，遇到的不科学的事情难道还少了？  
回头打算离开这里，脚尖却好像突然碰到了什么东西。就算拿着这种东西似乎比赤手空拳好不到哪里去……  
这是什么？一把塑料的玩具刀？  
简单地在石块墙壁上磨了几下，拿着刀口在食指上试了试。好吧，至少有点疼了。  
“……但这也伤不到鬼啊！有个卵用？！”说着我便口嫌体正直地把这没什么卵用的玩具刀收了起来，继续前进。  
总归比树枝要结实嘛对不对？  
下一个房间……哦，异常的宽阔。眼前是一棵高大的红叶乔木，虽然叶子已经全部都落到了地上。它挡住了更前方一栋别墅的入口，在那别墅周围有一些低矮的地被植物。看来这里是一个庭院。  
“天啊，这比我设想中花掉的时间还要长。”  
！  
是Toriel的声音！  
我像白痴一样在应该快速离开冒着被幽灵附体的风险回去之前的房间还是应该迎向她之间犹豫了一秒，然后Toriel给我的手机就响了起来，经典的铃声在空旷而安静的庭院中回响。  
噢……这就没办法了……  
“你怎么到这里的？我的孩子。”她快步走了过来，“你受伤了！”  
她急切又担忧的语气让我觉得忘记触摸决心光点这件事……更加愚蠢了。  
Toriel有些生气地皱起了眉头：“是谁对你做了这种事？我会让他们向你道歉的。”  
“我想不用了吧……”我苦笑着。  
我根本记不住有多少怪物打了我……而且反正我也打回去了，并没有吃亏吧。还有一只……呃……打过头了……  
不过，看来被打哭的怪物们并没有来告状，真是让人意外。想不到那群熊孩子一样的怪物还是有稍微成熟一点的地方。  
当然，既然他们没来告状，我也懒得坦白了。  
Toriel自责地看了看我的伤口：“来，让我帮你疗伤。”  
她小心地抬起我的手臂，用毛茸茸的爪子在我手臂的上方缓缓地扫过。在我手臂和爪子之间隐隐地泛着白光，所过之处大大小小的所有伤口都已经愈合了。  
虽然这一点都不科学，但是我也一点都不吃惊，真的。毕竟之前某些会让人充满决心的光点也可以做到这种事。  
“我不应该丢下你一个人这么久，”说话间，她已经治好了我所有的伤，“用这种方式试图给你一个惊喜是不太负责任的。”  
说完，她好像突然意识到了什么。  
“呃……”  
哈哈说漏嘴啦！  
“惊喜？”我想我并不太擅长隐藏自己的喜悦和期待。  
“好吧，我也不能再藏着了。”她站起身来，对我笑笑，“来吧，小家伙。”  
在跟随她进入别墅之前，我发现别墅前方的地被植物之上漂浮着决心光点。  
我身上的伤已经全好了，还要不要去碰一碰？  
心里在产生这样的想法的时候就不由自主地开始向左转，并且放慢脚步。Toriel已经先一步进入了别墅。  
嗯，那就碰一下吧！反正不碰白不碰……虽说碰了也白碰？  
走到别墅的门口，还没有推开门就闻到了一种香味，是甜点那样的食物的香味。开门进去之后发现Toriel正等在门口。  
“你闻到了吗？惊喜，这是一个奶油糖肉桂派！”  
我兴奋的点点头，表示闻到香味儿了。但是很快却又不那么兴奋了。进了房间之后香味浓郁了许多，仅仅是闻就能体会到其中的甜腻。  
说好的别甜得掉牙呢？虽然……我也不是讨厌甜的……可是太甜了会发胖呀！  
“我觉得我们要庆祝一下你的到来，希望在这里定居能让你感到幸福。”  
啊？在这里定居？  
“所以我先不做今晚的蜗牛派了。”她看起来显得有些遗憾，“到这儿来，我还有一个惊喜要给你。”  
呃……  
“蜗牛派”这个词让我感到恐惧，我甚至因此为“要不要跟上去”犹豫了一秒。  
“这就是了……”  
她再一次牵住了我的手，慢慢的在走廊上前进。她的爪子还是一样的温暖。  
“一间属于你自己的房间，我希望你喜欢它！”说完，她把爪子搭在了我的头上，轻轻抚摸着。  
呃……听说摸头会长不高……嘛，算了。爪子跟人的手不一样，毛茸茸的还挺舒服的……哎？怎么不摸了？  
“有什么东西烧着了……！”她又仔细嗅了嗅，似乎是在确认，“唔，先四处走走熟悉一下吧。”  
她朝着甜腻的气味传过来的方向走去，大概是去了厨房。直到她离开我的视线范围，我也没有闻到什么异味。  
哎，谁让我的鼻子没她的长呢？  
我进房间简单的看了一下。是个非常可爱又温馨的房间。柜子像一张人脸一样很特别，在为这件事感到高兴之前，我想到了晚上这么大一张脸立在床边的画面，然后感到了恐怖。  
在走廊里随便转转，转移一下注意力。细长的花瓶里总是插着一两支香蒲，远看还以为是香肠。  
来的路上看到的所有水池里都什么也没有，这些水生植物到底是从哪儿来的呢？而且看起来生长得还非常好，在地底可是绝对不适合生长这个的……管他呢，这里就没科学过。  
嗯？刚刚我有把眼睛瞪得那么大吗？  
不知不觉地走到了镜子面前，刚才有一瞬间，镜中的我好像把眼睛瞪得非常大。  
错觉吧……像我这种眼睛小，从来都是半睁着眼，没事还喜欢闭着眼睛走路的人……嗯，我肯定不会把眼睛瞪得那么大。一定是错觉。  
仔细回想了一下想要确认那是错觉，反而更糟糕了。脑子里的镜中的人瞪大的红瞳越来越清晰，甚至还脑补出了原本没有在意到的白里透红的皮肤……  
我意识到这次转移注意力的行动非常失败。把所有诡异的事情用不科学给大大咧咧地带过去也不会感到安心，而一直保持紧张的神经已经疲惫了。  
再这样继续拖下去肯定会出事，搞不好柜子像人脸什么的本来就是san值过低导致的幻觉。  
嗯，一定是这样的。这些不科学的事情全是幻觉！  
那么我到你边上睡觉来了哦，假人脸柜子。

……  
漫无边境的黑暗。  
我的天啊，我有被吓到要做这样的噩梦的程度吗？哎不对……我知道这是梦……看来是清明梦喽。  
“这里是哪里？怎么一片漆黑？！明明之前还在跟Toriel看日出……”  
我并没有张嘴，但这确实是我的声音。  
还有些奇怪的感觉……似乎还不仅仅只有Toriel？这梦真是搞笑，在地底怎么看日出？  
无边的黑暗中慢慢浮现出了“重置”。  
“……？这个是……什么意思？”  
无意识地伸出手……  
……  
“你，还会再重置时间线吗？”  
耳边忽然响起的提问，声线熟悉又陌生。  
唉？！  
有点奇怪……  
我意识到，或许这不仅仅是个梦。  
稍候，应答的依旧是我自己的声音。  
“对不起……最后还是撒谎了……”  
怎么回事？我在为什么事情而道歉？我在对谁道歉？真的是我道的歉吗？  
疑惑。我知道这也许是回忆，正是因为如此反而更加疑惑。  
如果这是被我遗忘的事情，那就是我被摔失忆之前的事……但……“重置时间线”，在摔落到这里之前，我真的能够在地上的世界接触到这么不科学的词吗？唉……如果这是普通的梦境就好了，在能够清晰思考的清明梦里纠结这些可是会觉得烦躁的。  
突然感受到甜腻的香气，所有的声音和景象慢慢地消失，梦境的世界重归于黑暗。  
……我揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。看来是醒过来了。  
转头看向香气的来源——躺在地上的盘子上的一块派。之前Toriel说过的……奶油糖肉桂派，对吧？  
虽然为因它从梦里醒来感到庆幸，不过现在我是真的没食欲啊……  
翻身下床的途中，瞄了一眼旁边的柜子。很遗憾，看来并不是幻觉，它真的像一张脸。  
不过现在看起来并不恐怖就是了。  
我把派收在背包里，打算一会儿再说。收进去之后，我才意识到“我什么时候突然有了背包”这个问题。  
嗯……说不定我一直有一个背包，摔失忆之后就没有去在意，现在下意识的用了背包才想起来？嗯……很有道理……呵呵，开什么玩笑。  
讲道理……不科学的事情越来越多，而且这世界越来越像个游戏了。但如果这是个游戏的话……未免显得太无所事事了一点？  
清明梦里的问题过于复杂，我不想去想。但如果不去想又实在太无聊……  
决定了，去找Toriel聊聊天吧。

穿过走廊来到客厅，毕竟体积摆在那里，一眼就能看见正坐在壁炉旁边看书的她。如果她跟我一样是能够被一盏台灯给完全挡住的体积，那大概我应该还要再多找两眼。  
看起来似乎是读得挺入神的样子，先不打扰她了吧。  
我走向书架，打算随意挑一本书看看。书本整整齐齐地排放着，不过大部分的书籍都没有书名。我随意抽一本，《怪物历史》吗？嘛，将就吧。  
“看来你已经睡醒了吗？”Toriel也许是听到了响动，放下书本冲我微笑。  
看来她看书并没有我想象得那么入迷。即使放轻了脚步和动作，依旧被注意到了。  
“嗯，我想让你知道有人陪伴让我非常开心。”  
“我也是～”如果所有的怪物都跟遗迹里的那些熊孩子一样，我可是会疯掉的。  
“我这里有非常多的旧书籍想要去分享。”一边说着，一边略带遗憾地看了看书架。就好像那里的书她全部都看过了一样。  
虽然这的确能够解释她看书为什么没有那么入神……但是不会吧？！那得需要多长的时间啊！  
“我想要带你看看我最喜欢的捕虫地点。”  
要捕虫？活捉一只白蛙不就好了。  
“我同时也为了你的教育安排好了课程。”  
啊？！课程？呃……难道我还要在这上学？！  
好吧……虽然上课是一件让人抓狂的事情……不过一对一的课会好很多。  
她非常认真地合上双爪：“这或许会令你感到惊讶，不过我一直都想成为一名教师。”  
“唉？真的吗？”虽然我的确没有想过这种可能性，但也并没有觉得太吃惊。  
不行，就算是装也要装得吃惊一点！  
“事实上……”然而Toriel的表情告诉我，我装得太浮夸了，“或许也并没有那么让人惊讶。”  
“总之，我很高兴你会住在这儿。”  
哎呀！我似乎忘记了那些事情的前提条件……  
住在这里，真的好吗？不过，如果她觉得孤独，至少应该在这里多留一会儿？  
做好了决定之后，我翻看着手中的《怪物历史》。  
“被困在结界之后，惧怕人类的进一步袭击。我们选择了撤退，撤入地底，深入，再深入。”  
惧怕人类的袭击？！  
不由自主地想起了“再不睡觉就会被怪物抓去吃掉”的老套“晚安故事”。  
……家长唬小孩子睡觉的时候可不是这么说的。  
“直到我们碰到洞穴的尽头。这里就是我们的新家了，我们把它命名为……”我翻到下一页，“‘家’。”  
“噗！”夹杂在历史中毫无防备的一个笑话，让我庆幸自己没有一边吃奶油糖肉桂派一边看。  
“尽管我们的王十分伟大，但是他在起名方面非常差劲。”  
咳咳，+1。  
再往后看了半页就没有兴趣了，感觉并没有什么实质性的内容。最重要的是我对历史并不感兴趣。  
我趴在沙发背上，想看看Toriel在看什么。  
她转头问我：“哦？你有什么需要吗？怎么了？”  
我指了指她正在看的书，不好意思地吐了一下舌头。  
“你是想要听听这本我正在读的书了吗？它叫做《蜗牛的72种妙用》，想听吗？”  
噢！标题就足够吸引人！  
“想！”  
“我知道一条关于蜗牛的趣味小知识，你知不知道蜗牛……”Toriel故作神秘地停顿了一下，“某个个体成熟之后会把消化系统翻出来？”  
哎……会那样啊……  
“真有趣。”异口同声。  
我们愣了一下，再不约而同地笑了起来。  
“等等，那……”那妙用呢？我把本来打算问出来的话咽回了肚子里。  
因为我想到了之前她提到的“蜗牛派”……  
“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么！”  
“好吧，如果有任何别的需要随时可以找我喔。”  
天啊！我突然想到她说给我安排好的课程……噢不！我可不想学习怎么制作黑暗料理！也不想知道蜗牛的用途！  
我后悔了，我觉得我应该在上课之前离开这里……


	4. 离别遗迹

我心不在焉地看着房间，想了半天也没有找到什么好借口。走到地下室，正打算前进，Toriel突然从身后追了上来。  
“这里没什么好看的。”说完便拉着我的手打算回到楼上。  
我跟随着她的脚步：“那……这里到底有些什么呢？”  
“只是放杂物的仓库而已。”  
“噢……”  
这种话我当然不相信，如果只是那样，为什么要阻止我去看？  
也许是看穿了我的想法，她补充道：“这里很久没有打扫了，积了很厚的灰。你会生病的。”  
……  
那啥……怪物一哭就掉灰，来这里的路上我可弄了一身灰呢……  
“那个……Toriel……”依然没有想到理由，我最终还是决定直说。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想回家……”  
她停下了脚步。  
其实我并不是“想回家”，我只是期待回家的过程……这种事情听起来有些蠢，所以我并不知道怎么开口。  
“……”Toriel露出有些为难的表情，张了张嘴，却什么也没说。最终，她好像是做了什么决定一般，“……我有点事要做，待着别动。”  
她扭头就回去了之前她所说的仓库。不知为何，我有一种不祥的预感，所以放轻脚步跟了上去。  
但那在安静的地下室走廊中并没有什么卵用。  
“在我们面前就是遗迹的尽头。前往地下世界其他地方的唯一出口。”注意到了我，Toriel一边前进一边开口解释，“我要摧毁它，这样就再也没人能够离开了。”  
什么？！  
Σ(ー_ ー|||)︴那样的话，我不就被困在这儿了？！  
“现在，做个好孩子，上楼去。”她加快了步伐。  
不！我拒绝！！  
为了追上她，我不得不开始小跑。  
“每一个坠落下来的人类都遭受了相同的命运。我见证了，一次又一次。”她一边毫不费力的前进一边向我解释着，语气是从未有过的认真，“他们到来，他们离开，他们死去。”  
我已经从小跑变成正常的奔跑了……  
“傻孩子……如果你离开这废墟，那个人，”她居然还有功夫停顿一下，不论是话语还是脚步，“Asgore会杀了你。我只是在保护你，明白吗？”  
“我不明白！”  
Toriel回头冷漠地瞥了一眼仍在追逐的我。  
“孩子总得出去见世面的！这样都不是普通的溺爱了！也太过了！”  
“……回你的房间去。”  
“你不可能永远把孩子关在房间里！那样跟囚犯有什么区别？！”  
“别试图阻止我，这是最后的警告。”  
不管怎么看她都只是普通的步行，而我已经开始狂奔起来了。好不容易才追到了一扇紫色的大门前，看来这就是尽头了。  
“你就这么想离开吗？”Toriel皱着眉头回首看了喘息着打算缓一缓的我一眼，然后又转回去看着门，“嗯。你就和其他那些人一样。那么，只有一个解决方式了。”  
她极其缓慢地转身过来，严肃地看着我。  
“证明你自己……”她抬起了爪子，“向我证明你有独自生存的能力。”  
我看见她的爪子开始发生轻微的扭曲，大概是温度的变化使肉眼对热空气后方的物体产生的错觉。  
等等……那里的温度升高说明……！！  
“啊！”  
一个火球从脸颊边擦过，我闻到了头发的焦味儿。至始至终我完全都没有反应过来。  
不、不可能赢的……  
很明显，我应该通过说服她来避免这场战斗，但是绞尽脑汁也想不出应该说些什么。我试图用眼神来传达我的坚定，但那并没有什么卵用。  
那……我……我加把劲？只有努力总会成功的？车到山前必有路？  
开什么玩笑？！别在这种时候拿心灵砒霜灌自己了！

好吧，冷静点……要证明我有独自生存的能力对吧？我打斗的实力那么弱，已经没什么好证明的了。  
……所以我能怎么办？我也很绝望啊。  
面对不断飞来的火球，我只能尽可能地闪避……哎？对哦！我可以证明我很能躲啊！  
不过几回合下来，我发现我想多了。遗迹的管理人的实力岂是外面的熊孩子怪物们能比的？更何况，我躲避它们那样的攻击也已经很吃力了。  
每一个火球都被她精确地控制着，基本上都能撞到我身上。而且总是在最后时刻避开要害，打在身上也会立刻消失而不会附着燃烧。全身的衣服被火球不断地打击烤得发黑，但却没有着火。身上被烫得疼痛，但是绝对没有一丝烫伤。  
想逃……  
不可能赢！我不是一开始就知道了吗？！所以我为什么还要做无用的努力？！  
想逃。  
“这就对了，乖乖上楼去。”Toriel转身过去对着门，抬起了爪子。  
不对……难道要被关在这里？被圈养一辈子？！  
不能逃，我不想成为怪物的宠物！  
“我只是在保护你。”  
这根本就不是保护！这种保护除了出发点，没有哪里是对的！！  
必须离开！  
我不知道我想了些什么，或许我什么也没想。总之，我冲了上去。Toriel回过头来，似乎没有想到我会这么做。她回身放出了火球，速度不是很快，她大概以为能够把我吓走。我在前进的同时向右躲避，慌张得来不及去在意火球有没有向右转变方向的迹象就赶紧收回脚朝火球左边的方向冲去。  
身上没有疼痛的感觉，看来我赌对了。因为距离太近，Toriel还没来得及控制火球改方向。  
当然不能给她的火球追上我的机会，继续加速进一步地接近她。她也不慌，面不改色地再唤出一波火球攻击，这一次速度有些快，来不及闪避了。不过按距离来看，撑过了这一波就达到可以攻击到她的距离了。来不及闪避也没关系，只要忍着疼痛冲过去就好了。  
当然，我也没有必要全部攻击都硬吃。掏出玩具刀，能挡下多少就是多少。不过前进的速度可不能变，否则就有可能还要再吃一波火球。  
刺鼻的塑料焦味儿传来，同时右肩左臂以及小腹被烫地生疼。不过好歹终于冲到Toriel面前了。  
挥刀斜斩下，没怎么控制力道。绝对不是因为被打疼了有意报复，只是……被碾压着虐了这么久，好不容易能还手了，还要想着手下留情就太圣母了是不是？  
在我击中Toriel的那一刻，她的攻击停止了。  
“哈……呼……”我努力平复着呼吸，“你看……假设，我拿的，呼……是一把真正的刀子……虽然可能……”虽然可能不会对你造成什么伤害，但这多多少少能证明一点我的实力了吧？  
但是我说不下去了……她的表情很不对。  
“你……你……真的有那么的厌恶我？”Toriel震惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
怎么回事？！她看上去好像非常痛苦的样子……  
“没有……我……”我想要辩解什么，但是我无言以对。  
我有打得那么狠吗？这只是普通的玩具刀啊……  
我一定是搞砸了什么，但是我并不知道具体错在哪里。  
“现在我明白了，把你留在这里究竟是保护了谁。”她的身上开始渐渐掉落粉末。  
不安感在心中蔓延，总觉得她并不是哭了那么简单。  
“并不是你……”她自嘲地笑了起来，“而是他们！哈……哈…………”  
握紧拳头，咬着嘴唇低下头。并不是我选择了沉默，而是我实在不知道我还能做什么……  
地上的粉末越积越多，她消失了……  
我心神不宁地坐在那里，不知道发了多久的呆。最终，我只是继续前进。如同最开始那样，漫无目的地前进。

“哈哈哈……你不是真的人类，没错吧？”  
听到话语我愣了一下。  
不是Toriel的声线……的确让人失望。  
“你的内在是空虚的。”  
我只看到前方不远处，有一朵孤零零的金色花。  
是它吗？  
“正如同我一样。事实上……”  
……什么意思？  
“你就是Chara，对吗？”  
听着这句话，我不知为何内心泛起了酸楚感，甚至下意识地想要反驳。  
“经历了那么多年，我们之间的纽带依然无法分割……听着。我有个计划能让我们变得无所不能。甚至比你和你那偷来的灵魂还要强大。”  
……  
偷来的灵魂？  
你到底在说些什么啊……  
它露出令人胆寒的可怕笑容：“让我们摧毁这可悲世界上的一切。在这一文不值的记忆中的所有人、所有事物，让他们变为尘埃吧。”  
……什么？！  
“唔～这真是个绝佳的好点子！”  
“等等！你说……”  
它在我追问之前就离开了。  
“尘埃……”摧毁……？  
之前的不安重新翻起，不断膨胀着。  
……不、不会吧……  
是我的错觉吗？这里之前有那么安静吗？  
……  
……一片死寂。  
我又倒了回去，一路上完全不敢看地面上的尘埃。  
遗迹里一直都是那么安静的吗？……不，我刚掉下来的时候……真的不是这样的。  
……一定是它们都逃走了吧？一定是吧……那么强大的怪物……被玩具刀打出致命伤？不可能啊……  
“被困在结界之后，惧怕人类的进一步袭击。我们选择了撤退，撤入地底，深入，再深入。”  
！  
那是我刚刚看过的内容……  
怪物是为了逃避人类的袭击躲进的地底……  
……  
……对啊……我什么时候产生了怪物很强大的错觉……那些都是属于人类世界的谎话啊……  
“变为…尘埃……”  
那我来这里所做的……所有事情……  
“……根本就是屠杀啊……”  
视线变得模糊了。  
被我完全信赖的她，在被攻击的前一秒还完全信赖我的她……被我亲手……  
眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，滴落在地面上。那声音在死寂的遗迹中格外清晰。  
果然……像我这样的家伙……  
既然想死就好好的去死不就好了？！为什么要做多余的事！反正死了一切都结束了！无所谓了！全都无所谓了！  
我将还拿在手上的玩具刀刺向眼睛。虽然刀子本身并没有什么杀伤力，但这个长度从眼眶刺到脑子是没问题的。  
一瞬间的剧痛，然后……  
……我睁开了眼睛？  
这里是别墅的庭院。  
我还能看得见一切，所有事物都是正常的，证明我的眼睛没有问题。  
低头看看，决心的光点在身边闪烁着。手上的刀子也连血迹都没有。  
不可能，就算是没有死，也不可能让我的伤好起来，并且瞬间移动到这里……  
我突然明白了。  
这里真的是类似于游戏的存在。  
不知道这样解释非常的不科学，但在这样一个不科学的大前提之下，其他的一切都能变得合理，我又何必考虑那么多？  
这个发光的东西是所谓的存档点。我从高处掉落并没有死，因为这个游戏没有摔落伤害。那些接住我花朵好好的，是因为那些花根本没有接住我，它们没有被设置碰撞体积。突然的警觉是随机遇敌。谜题陷阱只是解谜成分……  
“原来我只是掉入了游戏世界中！”  
我兴奋地冲进房子里。她现在应该刚刚烤完派！应该正在门口等着我进去！  
“Tor……哎？”  
……但是谁也没有来。  
我找遍了所有的房间，空无一人。带着不安的感觉打了电话，无人接听。  
努力压抑着心中的恐惧，缓慢地走向地下室……  
她所留下的尘埃还在……  
她……没有被save……

能够被触发战斗的……都是敌人吧？  
感觉……找到了不错的借口。  
Toriel不是可以加入我的队友。她可以攻击我，证明也不是普通的npc。同时又可以被杀死，所以……她是敌人吧？她不是打算把我关在这里吗？谁知道她特意留着我的命是为了什么？说不定是为了献祭什么的……对啊，很常见的设定啊！一开始对你不怎么友善的会成为队友。一开始向你示好的反而是最终boss什么的……  
感觉好多了。也许只是我无法背负那样沉重的罪恶感，但是这让我稍微轻松些了。不过我依然不敢看地面上的尘埃。  
早点离开吧……  
如果怪物们都憎恨人类，我在这里只会越来越危险……不，我明明清楚前进只会遇到更多有敌意的怪物，这里暂时是安全的。  
或许，我只是不愿意待在被我杀死的怪物们的尘埃身边……  
算了……别去想这些了……  
我走出那扇门，离开了遗迹。


	5. 雪域骷髅

外面是一片树林，白茫茫的雪覆盖着。打开门的瞬间我就打了个寒战。顺便庆幸了一下自己并不怕冷。好吧，露在外面的脸还是有点冷的。(ー_ー)  
在宁静树林中的道路上走着，希望能出个太阳让自己暖和一下，但又在下一秒立刻打消了这个想法。毕竟我现在没有墨镜，得了雪盲症就不好了。然后又隔了十几秒我才反应过来出太阳也没用，不明的光线来源让我完全忽略掉了这里是地底的事实。  
道路上挡着一根看上去很结实的长树枝。也许能够拿它打落高处的东西？我试图把它拿起来，但发现它有些沉，于是放弃了。  
既然这么沉，何必拿着它耗费不必要耗费的体力？  
我继续前进，没走几步便听到身后有奇怪的响动。回头一看，却没有发现什么异常。  
错觉吗？  
但是正当我这么想着打算放松警惕的时候，我却发现那结实的树枝被碾碎了……  
有什么在跟着我！！  
意识到这一点，我想要平复下慌乱的心跳。但是做不到。战战兢兢地向前进，耳朵随时留意周围的动静。  
很明显！真的有什么在跟着我！！  
恐慌让我开始奔跑，可身后缓慢而沉重的脚步声怎么也甩不掉！  
最后还是没能逃掉。在木桥头，它的声音在耳边想起。  
“人类。”声线有些熟悉，但我没时间去思考那是谁。  
条件反射性地回身，毕竟不能把后背露给敌人。怪物都是仇视人类的，不是吗？  
一具可怕的骷髅正向我伸出手。看到他的那一瞬间，我愣住了。

“嘿，不必担心。因为骷髅没有皮肤。”  
“如果我没有对她作出那个承诺，你知道会发生什么吗？”  
“虽然我并不理解你的想法，但我想你应该有自己的苦衷？”  
“撒谎可不是好习惯，孩子。”  
“或许她只是什么都感觉不到了？”  
“做正确的事难道不是你应有的责任吗？”  
“那 你 为 什 么 杀 了 我 的 弟 弟 ？”  
“多么美好的一天啊。花儿在绽放，鸟儿在歌唱……”  
……

一时间，杂乱的声音扭成一团在脑子里不断地回响。让我心烦意乱，还有恐惧。  
我狠狠地拍开了那只手。  
【HP-1】

【↑开玩笑的】  
“噗！噗……”  
虽然在拍中手掌的时候发出了非常毁气氛的声音。  
然而，直到这时我才突然想起“妈呀骷髅会动”这种可怕的事实。现在环境对我很不利，不知道他会不会把我从桥上推下去。  
“嘿、嘿嘿……”他干笑几声，我的反应似乎让他有些尴尬，“在掌心藏放屁垫的整蛊把戏……”  
……没有恶意吗？  
“看来你以前听说过？而且似乎不怎么喜欢它。”他将被拍开的手臂揣回衣衫的口袋里，“没关系。每个人都有自己的笑点。”  
“……”  
他……也是友善的吗？  
“我是Sans，骷髅Sans。”  
因为是骷髅，所以一直都是一副笑着的样子。正是因为如此，反而更加恐怖。这让我无法从他的表情中得到任何信息。  
接着，他很随意地说：“其实我现在应该在搜寻人类的。”  
这又让我提高了警惕。  
“但是……你要知道……我实在是懒得去抓什么。”或许是注意到了我的紧张，他又补充了一句。补充得不紧不慢地。  
抓……就容易解释多了。即使怪物们都仇视人类，但依然需要活的。其实所有的怪物都怀着恶意。  
……Toriel一定也是一样。  
把一切都往最糟糕的方面想，用绝望来替代罪恶感。果然，这比忏悔轻松多了。  
“现在我的兄弟，Papyrus……对于抓捕人类这事儿，他可狂热得不得了。”  
……懒懒散散地说出了可怕的事情啊！你原来还有个兄弟！饶了我吧，会动的骷髅这种怪物实在太可怕了！  
“嘿，你看，那边那个应该就是他了。”他连手都懒得伸出来，只是看着那个方向，冲那边扬了扬头。  
在我身后？就算在身后，应该也是距离我比较远的地方，所以暂时不必担心……好吧，说实话，是因为现在我可不敢转身背对一个会动的骷髅。  
不知道他是没有察觉到我的顾虑还是察觉到了却没有在意，语气带笑地说道：“我有个主意，穿过这个像门一样的东西。”  
“啊？你是说桥上这个？”  
“对，直接往前走。”他闭上了右眼，“我兄弟把栏杆造得太宽了，谁都拦不住。”  
栏杆？！你兄弟管这叫栏杆？  
我把它作为栏杆，以这个比例大致的估算了一下他兄弟的体格……真是可怕的大块头啊，不是吗？  
千言万语咽下肚，向着旁边挪一步。  
他明显知道我是在示意让他先走。所以他为什么要停顿呢？打算从我背后下手的计划泡汤了？还是桥上有什么来不及收起的机关？  
“……好吧，这桥又不会塌。你的想得太多了。”不知最后一句是看穿了我的想法，还是单纯地以为我只是认为桥不结实。  
他倒是一点都不戒备，大大咧咧地走在前面，任我在后面跟着。  
他没有想过如果把他从桥上推下去会怎么样吗？  
当然，我也只是想到了这种可能性。并没有实际去做的打算。毕竟从头到尾只是我自己的猜测，我还无法肯定他到底有没有恶意。另外……  
没有表情真的很烦，完全猜不透这骷髅的底牌。  
穿过桥之后，我们前进了没几步。  
“快，躲到那一盏形状很便利的灯后面。”顺着他的视线，我找到了那盏灯。  
……形状便利过头了不是吗？简直是为我量身定做的。在此之前我们可没有见过面啊，你是怎么知道的？  
我忍不住发出了一声冷笑。  
只可能是Toriel透露的吧，外面的怪物想杀死我，她想要保护我？那她给你们这些情报做什么？  
现在可以确定了。果然，所有的怪物都是敌人！  
与所有人敌对，这是多么绝望的境况，为什么我突然变得那么安心？哈哈……理所当然啊！因为杀死Toriel的罪恶感消失了。  
躲到形状很便利的灯后面？呵呵，抱歉。这种低级陷阱我拒绝上钩。  
发现我迟迟不肯动作，眼前的骷髅无奈地耸了耸肩：“……哦，好吧。或许没必要。”

“sans！！！”迎面走来一个更可怕高个子骷髅。  
不过……其实还算好？毕竟体型没有我想象的那么大，呃……所以他既然体型那么正常，为什么要把那个“鸟居”称之为“栏杆”？  
高骷髅大叫着：“你找到人类了没！？？！”  
天啊！这只高骷髅说话是要张嘴的！看着好难受啊！我甚至都可以看到有几颗勉强挂在上颌骨和下颌骨的牙齿在晃……你是快要换牙了吗？！  
话说我应该不可能被眼前的矮骷髅完全挡住吧？人类就在你眼前都看不见吗？  
“嗯。”  
哎对哦，这个矮骷髅说话都不用张嘴的，真神奇……不对！骷髅又没有声带！Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴所以声音是从哪里发出来的！  
“真的！？！？哇伊！！！看来大功告成了！！”然后那个高骷髅根本没往我这边看一眼就转头走掉了……我想，那只高个儿骷髅肯定没有见过人类。  
“非常顺利，是吧？”矮骷髅突然转过身来面对我说了这么一句话，吓了我一大跳。  
呼……往好的方面想，还好他没有因为懒得转身就只把头转180°看着我对不对？而且为了接下来的撤离，我已经在刚刚他们谈话的时间里跟他拉开了一小段距离。虽然……之前就已经见识过与他外表极不相符的速度了，这点距离根本没有用。  
好在说完那句话，他就转身看向别处了。他似乎并不打算管我，这真是个好消息。  
不知为什么，比起那个高骷髅，这个矮骷髅总能让我觉得恐慌。明明那个高个子的长得更恐怖……  
“好吧，我就扯明了吧。”  
在我几乎就要走进树林，进入他视野的死角之时，他却突然开口。这害我不得不转身过去面对着他，因为我又被吓了一跳。  
“我兄弟，真的想要见到一个人类。”感觉他的声音并不大，但即使相隔那么远却依然清晰地传到了我的耳中，“所以，你知道的……”  
“如果你能假装自己是一个人类……”  
哈？什么？  
“那就真帮了我的大忙。”  
“我要不是人类，难道还能是个怪……喂！”因为距离有些远，我用正常的音量说话他大概是听不清的。但就这样装作什么都没看见朝反方向离开也太失礼……算了，不交流也好……  
遇到这样的家伙……我这稍微拉开点距离就安心的毛病该改改了。  
但是……他刚刚的话是什么意思呢……不知什么原因，他并没有把我当做人类？所以……他的敌意或许并没有我想象的那么强烈？  
啊啊……开什么玩笑……就算他不当我是人类，也不可能当我是怪物吧？我杀了怪物的事实也摆在那里……一个异类闯了进来，然后残害了它们的同类，他们还能怎么做？我有什么理由不防着他。  
继续前进吧，我都看见闪着光的存档点了，就在前面。哦，对了，差点忘了一件事。  
我将奶油糖肉桂派翻出来扔掉了，并且开始庆幸还好自己是从噩梦中醒来没有食欲。虽然它还没有坏，闻起来也很美味的样子。但已经可以肯定Toriel对我有敌意了，它毕竟是想要抓住我的怪物所制作的，谁知道里面会不会有什么？  
我倒不担心会死。不仅仅是因为死亡会回到存档点，主要还是因为我本来就是打算自杀才会落到这个地步的。  
我真正担心的是被怪物们活捉。他们那么憎恨人类，不可能那么轻松地就让我死，肯定会被各种酷刑折磨什么的。Σ(ー_ ー|||)︴要是出现本子剧情，那可是真心生不如死……  
比这更担心的事情也是有的。在我回档的能力被怪物们知晓之后活捉……那是最可怕的，一定会在保证不死的情况下受尽各种折磨以泄愤，并且为了探究这种能力的奥秘还会被拿来做实验……  
哈哈……是时候做一下准备了。嘴里藏刀片还是毒药什么的？方便随时自我了断？唉……那些资源上哪儿找啊……  
虽然不好找，但一定是有的。稍微留意一下吧，给自己留一条后路没什么不好。

刚刚触碰完存档点，我还在苦恼着“怪物们能不能看得见存档点”时，又出现了久违的心慌感。一个戴着华丽冰帽子的怪物趾高气扬地走了过来，不由分说地就用冰锥往我身上射击。  
啊啊……这种怪物我最讨厌了……哈，好吧，也挺喜欢的。  
讨厌的是它目中无人的态度，喜欢的是它一上来直接开始攻击的行动。至少这可以让我心安理得地开始进攻。  
这种怪物一点都不懂得保持距离，很轻松地就接近了。是因为把头抬的太高了用鼻孔看人根本没在意我吗？它的帽子意外的脆弱，一刀下去就整个碎掉了。由冰制成的帽子却并没有化成水，而是变成了尘埃。它也一样。  
我又杀死了一个怪物。但现在已经不同了，我不会再觉得内疚了。如果我将怪物打伤后饶恕它们，或者只杀部分怪物。它们一定会组织起来报复，对我群起而攻之。为了避免那种情况，我只能在那之前逐个击破。  
所以，在我看到那形状过于便利的灯的那一刻，我就已经做出了决定——大屠杀。  
理所当然啊，这是最能确保我生存率的做法。嗯？那两个骷髅……  
我又看见了他们。没办法，他们挡在了我的必经之路上。  
等等……我记得那个矮骷髅……他的确是走了相反的方向啊！什么时候到我前面的……  
“sans啊！那人类啥时候现身？？？”  
喂喂喂，你刚刚在那边的时候明明已经看到我了好吗！果然是完全不知道人类大概是个什么样子吧……  
身边有一块石头，体积还算大，挡住我并不困难。我躲到了石头后面，在旁边还有两个小石块，还有冰。小石块的颜色还算深，冰块的表面也意外地光滑。我拿它们撑起起了冰，放在前面调整了一下角度……  
表面光滑的深色物体可以勉强当作镜子来用，在透光的冰块之后用石块挡住光也可以勉强做反光镜。  
“我想穿上周日最佳套装……或者至少得是我的周二次佳套装。”  
别假惺惺的！装着一副好像要热烈欢迎我的样子，我已经知道你只是想抓住我了。  
“你不是只有一身行头吗？”  
“确实，但我可以给我的头发做造型！”  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴你有头发吗？！难道你的每根头发都向内生长？！直到每根发丝都浸满脑……不，你没脑子。  
“哦。对。好主意。”矮骷髅心不在焉地附和着，“话说，你为什么不瞧瞧那边呢？”  
卧……？！  
透过冰块看得不真切，但是……那个矮骷髅的确是指向了我这边。  
他什么时候发现我的？！难道这冰块那么光滑并不是巧合，就是特地准备好的？！  
啧，已经被发现了，就没有理由继续缩在这里了。要是等那狡猾的骷髅接近，情况只会更加被动。  
我站起身，从石头后面走了出来。然后看到了……Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴两个小彩旗？！  
这是在举行什么仪式还是为什么魔法蓄力吗……还越转越快了！噢，他们停下了。然后一起转身背对着我。  
我并不认为这是个好机会。这种情况一定都是他们说好的，绝对不可能逃得掉。  
高个子骷髅兴奋地大喊：“sans！！！我的天啊！！！！”  
惊喜吧……一个送上门的人类。  
“我晕了。我到底看到了什么？”  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴WTF？！你……你一个骷髅架子居然会晕？啊不对！槽点不应该是这个！  
“看好。”矮骷髅说着，并与高骷髅一起回身看着我。  
……  
一秒。两秒。三秒。四秒。五……  
“我的天！”高骷髅惊叫起来。  
(ー_ー)这反射弧……  
“你为什么叫我去看一块石头。”  
你……  
(╯ー_ー)╯︵┻━┻你tm连石头和人类都分不清还抓个毛线！！  
“嘿，在石头前面的那个是什么呀？”  
哎……(ー_ー)我只是一具套着人皮的骷髅……  
“我的天！！！”高骷髅一副苦恼的样子，“我实在想不透那是个什么。”  
╭(ー_ー)╮……  
“这个嘛，那个不是石头。”  
废话！难道你还见过会动的石头……呃……好吧，连我都见过会动的石头……  
“不是石头……？噢不！！！”高骷髅好像突然醒悟了过来，“用排除法的话！！！那就是个人类！！！”  
神tm排除法！Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴你老师谁啊？！他还健在吗？！  
“咳！！人类！！做好准备哦！！”与矮骷髅不同，他的每句话都是兴奋地大喊。  
“接下来有狂欢！有低潮！有危险！谜题！捉弄！还有玩笑！还有捕获！！”  
天啊你那松动的牙……啊啊啊啊！不能忍！好想把它们打下来！  
以及……他的每句话都……  
“除此之外还会有更多种娱乐项目哦。”  
好熟悉……  
“绝对保证让你精神面貌焕然一新……”  
我下意识张嘴把话接下去……  
“如果你敢来的话！”异口同声。只是我的声音很小，他一定没听到。  
高骷髅大笑着发出“捏嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”的声音离开了。  
不知道矮骷髅是不是注意到了我刚刚的行为，他沉默了几秒：“……而你甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，嗯？”


	6. 焦虑不安

看着矮骷髅离开后，我也放慢脚步前进。我想我应该冷静下来。  
我听过，我已经意识到了我听过那些话。什么时候的事？难道在失忆之前我并不在山顶之上？  
我被突然心慌感扰乱了思绪，这次是长相奇怪的……野鸡？总之杀了就好。它的速度足够慢，攻击的预兆也很明显。很轻松。  
我一边整理着目前的情报一边完全不看路地前进。哦？这个野鸡想找它的亲戚？刚刚那只吗？行啊，你想找它，我就送你去见它好了。  
我不禁笑着嘲讽了一句：“你这个蠢货。”  
“在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀！”脑中突然响起了熟悉的声音。  
？！！  
我记得，这是那朵金色花的声音！我更清楚的记得他没有说过这句话。  
那么……我为什么会想到这句话？而且还是它的声音……  
而且……我明明只与它对过那一次话，为什么我把它的声线记得那么牢？一下子就反应过来了。  
……不知道。  
现在的情报太少，我什么都分析不出来。

“是不是有啥动了下？”屋子里传出的声音让我下意识停下了脚步。  
“是我的错觉吗？我只能看见正在动的东西。”看清了，是一只狗。  
哦……那我就先不动好了，一会儿再找时机杀你。  
“嘿……嘿！我突然不停的发抖。”它的声音也在打颤，“谁……谁在哪里？！”  
嗯？难道它感受到了所谓的杀气？  
据说杀生过多的人，自身的气质会因为被杀生灵的怨气产生变化。以前我可没机会体验这种感觉，所以并不太了解。现在……我已经变得随时都在散发杀气了？  
这……真我希望它只是冷到了……因为这很不好，很容易暴露我的行踪。容易被围攻不是吗？  
本来我就没有理由放过你，现在你都已经发现我了……(◍╹‿╹◍)还能怎么办？

趁着它看向别处的时候，用刀向它刺了过去。它惨叫一声，转过头来。我及时意识到了它没有死，将刀子扔出去然后趁机捡了一块石头。  
它愚蠢地追了过去：“什么？一把会动的刀子？！”刀子落地之后，他又开始迷茫地张望四周：“就是它飞过来打到我了吗？这莫非是把幽灵小刀？”  
真蠢。  
他仔细地审视着刀子：“我是不是已经把它送去往生了？”  
我在视线范围之外慢慢地靠近，在它看过来时就停下所有动作。稍微花了一点时间接近他，然后对着它脑袋补了一下。  
“如果你就好好地缩在屋子里什么都不做，我还真会漏掉你。”拍拍身上的尘埃，我知道我没有理由停下前进的脚步。  
没走几步，我又看见了那个矮骷髅。我很想绕开他，但是没有足够的空间让我这么做。他向我搭话，我心不在焉地听着。因为我对他说的话并没什么兴趣，我一直都只是在意他本身。  
哈？他说什么？蓝色的攻击只要不动就好了？  
“蓝色攻击？那是什么？”其实我并不太明白这是想表达什么。  
“…………没事。”说完他就朝我来的方向离开了。  
搞不懂。从我的回复中他似乎是明白了什么，不过懒得说？哦，说起来……刚刚那只狗手上的刀似乎是蓝色的？记不太清了……  
无所谓了，虽然不知道情报是否可信，但还是大概记一下吧。看到蓝色攻击不动就行了是吧？  
嗯？有人在这里堆了一个雪人？看看有什么可拿的……  
“你好。我是个雪人。”它突然开口，“没办法移动。”  
吓我一跳，活的吗？  
“旅人，如果你可以的话……”  
活的，所以是个怪物喽？  
“杀掉吧。”我挖去了它身上的一部分。  
“哦天，哦天哪。”它的声音明显的开始变得恐慌，也很明显没有痛觉，“你想干什么？”  
懒得重复一次我的目的，我再次挖下了它身上的雪块。  
“再这样下去我会彻底消失的……”  
雪块捏在手里的感觉有些奇怪，稍微……有点想尝尝？  
我放了一点在嘴里……哦！这货居然是补给品！  
它带上了哭腔：“快停下……求求你……”  
不可能的吧。你是怪物，我没有留下你的理由。你是补给，我没有不带走你的理由。这难道怪我吗？让我留下一个既是怪物又是补给的隐患？得了吧，只有傻子才会认为那种行为是对的。  
我挖掘着干净的雪块，直到它变成一个无用的雪堆为止。  
熟悉的声音再次在心底响起：“在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀！”  
我笑了笑，认同了它。  
“优胜劣汰，弱肉强食。这是自然法则。”

“真是的！！！那个人类！！！！”高分贝的声音从前方传来，“我是不是知道那个人？？？”  
啊……(ー_ー)又是那个智障高骷髅吧……  
“你难道不知道……你知道哪个人？”  
这声音……等等等等！第二次了啊！明明去了完全相反的方向，结果又出现在我前面 ！  
“呸呸呸呸呸！！！我当然知道我知道哪个人！”  
我再继续往前走了几步，绕过树丛。哦，看见他们了。  
“我想知道你是不是……”高骷髅停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言，“正如我知道我知道我知道哪个人一样知道我知道我知道哪个人！”  
卧……等等啊，我有点晕……我估计那矮骷髅也一样。  
“……你知道了没？”  
知道了！你不就是想确认一下矮骷髅是不是足够了解你吗？！有必要说得那么绕？！！  
“哦——吼！人类来了！”  
“哈……对……”  
因为藏起来反正都会被发现，所以这次根本没藏。  
“为了挡住你的去路，我和我的兄弟制造了一些谜题。”由于距离比较远，我看不清他说话时晃动的牙齿。不过能够听到从他脸上发出的“咔啦咔啦”的声音。  
噢？谜题我倒是挺感兴趣，让我看看是什么样的～  
“我觉得这道谜题会让你……”高骷髅停顿了一下，然后深吸了一口气。  
在他自信地大喊“颤抖不已”时，我的腿突然不听使唤了。  
等等等等？！Σ( ￣_ ￣ |||)︴我怎么自己动了？别前进啊喂！停下！停下！！呼……我还想好好听谜题的来着……  
“如你所见，这……”高骷髅发现了我不按套路出牌的行动，或许这打乱了他的步调。  
╮( ￣_￣ ")╭ 抱歉啦……  
高骷髅开始流汗：“就是，隐形的……呃呃呃呃呃……？”  
隐形的？隐形的迷宫吗？啊……不管是墙壁还是传送阵的类型，我都不喜欢……  
“嗯哼……”  
……嗯，场面非常尴尬。  
“你肯定感觉到了文化冲击。”他试图理解我的行动并开始解释，“如你所见，在我们这，有个有爱的传统。”  
(ー_ー)可连我自己都不知道自己为什么会突然前进。  
“就是无缘无故地承受可怕的难题的煎熬！”  
神tm有爱的传统！  
“所以，呃，就请你……”  
再一次无视了骷髅的话。身体还是打算自动前进的样子，然而这一次我没有阻止。  
高骷髅汗如雨下：“走回去，然后……”  
走回去？你是不是脑子有包？啊不对他没有脑子！等等等等？骷髅为什么会流汗？而且你流了那么久的汗我到现在才注意到？！对哦！还有为什么你一个骷髅会有表情？！那个矮骷髅都没……啊啊啊啊啊！停下停下停下停下！！只要他不再继续说话就行了！别再继续靠近了！他是个恐怖的骷髅啊！  
这次……一直走到他跟前才刹住车……我很后悔没有阻止身体自动前进的意图。  
“……唉”他擦掉了头盖骨上的汗水，我也近距离看到了手骨。  
好吧，还挺修长的……但是这tm都是骨头好可怕啊！  
“……为什么我们不能碰着个喜欢谜题的人类呢？？？”  
……(ー﹏ー)你为什么不能把那些晃晃荡荡的牙齿拔掉呢？  
他转身离开了，我也松了一口气。  
无意间撇了撇站在旁边一言不发的sans，我突然觉得这一只骷髅长得真tm可爱。说话不用张嘴所以不会看见牙在晃，没有什么表情所以不会听到骨骼碰撞声，不会流汗所以不……嗯？说不定他也是会流汗的？  
……为什么我会这么想？  
“你要是跟着一起玩的话，我兄弟会很开心的。”他突然发话，吓了我一跳。  
“算，算了吧。隐形迷宫是我最讨厌的谜题类型之一，毫无意义也毫无乐趣。”  
还总是能让人想起很糟糕的困境。  
“反正努力也不一定会有结果，还不如一开始就放弃。选择随波逐流那可是绝对的轻松。”  
“哦？原来你还是会做明智的决定啊。”他看上去十分认同如此消极的观点。  
“可你真的有去选择轻松的路？”周围的空气突然变冷。  
卧……他的眼睛是不是有一瞬间黑得看不见了？！  
“好吧，”说着，他半转过身，但是脸还看着我这边，“或许你会对其他的谜题感兴趣？或是……只对某些事情有兴趣。”  
妈呀当我没说！不对，当我没想！这骷髅太可怕了！说“某些事情”的时候语气里带上了威胁，绝对不是我的错觉！  
又一次，他从我来的方向离开。不过我已经做好他在我前方出现的准备了。  
“呼……大概……还是那个高骷髅可爱些。”

我继续前进。  
除了偶尔主动袭击的怪物，前进的路有些过于畅通无阻。高骷髅的陷阱过于白痴，我拒绝上当。虽说的确有一些看上去还不错的谜题，但它们都已经被解决了。  
这很奇怪啊，这些谜题是那两个骷髅准备的对吧？他们没理由把谜题解决，那么帮助我解决它们的是谁呢？  
“人类！！！”高分贝的叫喊声从前方传来。  
噢……我还没看到你们……我这走路不看路的毛病不改吃枣药丸。  
高骷髅抬头挺胸双手叉腰……叉髋骨，以一个霸气外露并且非常⑨的站姿笑道：“希望你已经准备好面临……”  
(ー_ー)面临啥？  
“……”  
沉默……  
“sans！！”高骷髅一脸责怪地面向矮骷髅，“谜题呢！！！”  
╮(ー_ー)╭推锅了推锅了。  
“就在那啊。在地上呢。”矮骷髅连手都懒得伸出来指一下，“相信我，那家伙不会跳过这关的。”  
眼前的地面上只有一张纸。  
嗯？指望我在冰上踩到一张纸，然后滑倒？哎不对，这纸上是有字的？  
我想到了某些恐怖故事里类似“读完这些字时，你已经死了”的经典桥段，没敢仔细看。  
不过，在抬头看见高骷髅那一脸“我就知道”的表情时，我改变了主意。反正这种SB不可能搞出那么恐怖的鬼故事，对吧？  
我捡起纸张，认认真真地……呃……我想我需要假装认认真真地看一会儿。这矮骷髅……我不是不想好好看，但是上面的谜题都已经解完了，你还让我看什么？  
看了大概十秒左右，我觉得我已经演得够认真了。接着，我把纸扔在了地上。  
高骷髅睁大了眼：“什么鬼！！！居然没跳过！？！？”  
嘿嘿～ ヽ(ー_ー)ﾉ是不是很意外？  
矮骷髅倒是没什么反应的样子，依旧是懒洋洋的：“我就说嘛。人人都喜欢寻词游戏。”  
“噢我的天！！！！”高骷髅大叫着做崩溃状，“我没法儿在这种环境中工作下去啦！！”  
他扭头就走，好像还是无法理解我的行为。哈哈，果然，抛开外表不看，这个骷髅还是挺可爱的？蠢萌蠢萌的？  
矮骷髅向着高骷髅的方向看了一眼，回过头来：“一切都暂且不论，我猜你还是喜欢找词游戏的，是吧……？”  
(ー_ー)其实并不，我只想看看你兄弟的反应……天啊，我为什么会觉得一具逗比智障的骷髅架子萌？关键是他还想抓我！好吧，我可能有什么毛病。嗯……我需要静静。  
“那意味着你不是一个彻头彻尾的恶人。”  
彻头彻尾的恶人？我？！  
……好吧，在你们看来，当然是那样了。  
以及，为什么喜欢找字游戏就不是彻头彻尾的恶人了？因为加了萌点吗？证明我没有把邪恶的天赋点满？(ー_ ー |||)你是怎么想的？  
我最终决定转移话题，指向了我来的方向：“……你不是向那边走了吗？”  
他闭上了一只眼：“不必吃惊，我有各种捷径。”  
……等等！你没有眼皮啊！眼眶是怎么闭上的？！还有！你已经不是第一次眨眼了为什么我现在才注意到？！！天啊！自从摔下来之后，我的注意力好像越来越差了！  
“那么一会儿见了。”  
矮骷髅懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，一如既往地朝我前进的反方向离开。  
捷径什么的蠢话我当然不会相信。大概猜一下他的能力好了。  
每一次，他的确是去了不同的方向，应该不是幻象什么的，毕竟脚印都还留在雪地上。他是什么时候绕回来的我却无法察觉。没有看到，也没有听到。速度快到看不见有些过于强大……那么……  
是……异常的速度加完美潜行？  
那他要是动真格应该很可怕吧……那种能力算是天生的刺客了。  
总觉得那矮骷髅也许就在附近，我感觉周围的空气又冷了几分。如果真是那样，他想活捉我是非常简单的事情，现在大概只是在玩我什么的？  
我下意识加快了前进的速度。  
这真的很可怕。我唯一的底牌就是回档，一有不测就自杀。可是在保证不死的情况下让人失去意识也并非难事，而我没有能够避开那种危险的警觉性。之前想的嘴里藏刀片毒药什么的方法也不怎么行得通。首先，我并没有练过，一不注意肯定会伤到自己。而在与怪物打斗时，我肯定没有多余的精力去在意嘴里的刀片。其次，我现在并没有刀片或者毒药。最后……我有什么办法保证在藏那些东西的时候没被监视？  
“如果真的被抓住了，也只能认命吧……”  
呼……是在雪地里呆的太久了吗？  
“只能祈祷自己的警觉性能够应付得下来吧……”  
本来不怕冷的我现在也觉得冷到受不了了。

“……也许这样能让你感觉好点。”  
“可是sans……你不会冷吗？”  
“嘿，不必担心。因为骷髅没有皮肤。”

……哈？  
闭上双眼，似乎还能回想起他外套的温度。  
……并不温暖，毕竟他是骷髅，不会有余温。  
之前我从没怀疑过那些“记忆”，但现在……我开始怀疑这些是不是都是幻想。  
……是我的幻想吧？我幻想着所有的怪物对我没有恶意的光景，并不是记忆吧？这还是我认识的那个矮骷髅吗？完全不同啊！这么恐怖的骷髅怎么可能那么暖？！这肯定都是假的，是特技……  
……不对。  
看到他的第一眼，脑子里就乱哄哄的吵成一团。虽然我并没怎么记住，但确实是有“骷髅没皮肤”这种内容，也很像是他的声音。之前，高骷髅也说过“知道那个人”。  
哈……简直就像搞科研失败了之后的集体失忆大型事故，或者另一条时间线上发生的事。  
说实话，这种麻烦事我真的不愿意去想。但是不想的话……好像我的处境会很危险啊……


	7. 极度恐慌

我听见了一些脚步声和金属铠甲碰撞的声音，从前方传来。  
“这是什么味道？”  
“哪里来的气味？”  
眼前走过来……两只狗。穿着不算很沉的盔甲，各拿着一把大斧头。比我之前杀掉的那只体型要大，眼睛上的毛长得很长，把眼睛完全盖住了。  
古牧吗？  
“如果你是这个味道……”  
“……证明你的气味！”  
他们一边嗅着我的气味，一边在我身边打转。  
或许是时候掏刀了。  
“嗯……这就是那个奇怪的气味……”其中一只狗停了下来，“这气味令我想把它消灭掉。”  
“……把你消灭掉！”另一只狗的脾气看起来不太好。  
它们举起了斧头，我在它们挥舞斧头之前离开了它们的攻击范围。然后……他们居然继续挥舞着斧头保护对方，还一边挥一边互相蹭鼻子！  
我这是被两只狗塞了一嘴狗粮吗？！  
我在其中一只狗挥舞斧头的间隙近身，然后刺向了它拿着斧头的手，带着单身狗的愤怒。在它因为疼痛丢掉斧头时剌向它裸露在外的脖子。  
“嗷！”  
哟，叫得还挺像狼。  
斧头挺沉。因为我想要一脚踢开却没有踢出多远，脚尖还有些疼。  
剩下的那只狗气势汹汹地加快了挥舞斧头的速度：“我会让你好受的！”  
斧头舞出的风带着死去的狗的尘埃都刮在了我脸上，这让我有些不敢近身。  
“我要将你劈成两半！”  
噢！你看起来气疯了。  
我有些吃力地拿起掉落在地上的斧头，全力朝那只疯狗掷去。结果不出所料，毕竟他们的铠甲看起来就不那么结实。  
我并没有考虑带走它们的斧头，因为实在是太沉了。在遇到合适的武器之前，恐怕我得一直带着这个玩具小刀前进了。  
不过这小刀好像越用越锋利，越来越像把真正的刀了。

前进了没多久就又看到了那两只骷髅。嘛，已经习惯了。  
“嘿！是那个人类！”高骷髅一如既往地欢呼雀跃。  
(ー_ー)嗯，对对对。你没必要每次都喊得那么大声……  
他拍拍胸脯……胸骨，说道：“你会爱上这个谜题的！”  
(ー_ー)我现在对你谜题的质量已经不抱期望了。  
“这是由伟大的……”他停顿了一下。看着我继续前进，又不知所措了，“你……你认真的？”  
(ー_ー)嗯。因为肯定很无聊。  
“sans！！！帮帮忙！！！”  
(ー_ー)一言不合就喊哥。  
……哎？我怎么知道那个矮骷髅是哥哥？  
“那人就这样走过了我的谜题！”高骷髅看起来很不满，“应该让我给那人来解释要怎么做！”  
(ー_ー)然后解释到连你自己都搞不清楚规则为止？  
……为什么我会这么想？  
嗯……嘛，算了。看他这智商，不是很有可能吗？  
“然后我会用些笑话去唬住那个人类！”他自信地摆出一个姿势，围巾在寒风中飘扬。  
(ー_ー)你也要讲笑话了？  
“其实吧，”矮骷髅往我这边瞥了瞥，“那人或许只是不喜欢笑话。”  
……并不是。只是笑话从骷髅嘴里讲出来……有点吓人。  
“每个人都喜欢笑话的！！！”高骷髅反驳。  
+1，幽默的人总是很受欢迎。  
矮骷髅歪歪头：“那Undyne呢？她不是讨厌谜题吗？”  
(ー_ー)……这名字……莫名耳熟？  
“她讨厌谜题。但是她喜欢听笑话！”  
Undyne……会是谁呢？  
“有理有据。”  
嘛，反正之后会见到吧？  
“人类！！！”高骷髅突然大喊。  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴啊？！啥呀？突然叫我，吓我一跳……  
或许他喊得也没有那么突然，只是因为我在走神所以显得很突然。  
“你觉得呢？谜题还是笑话？”  
(ー_ー)……如果是你之前出的那种谜题，那我选择笑话。  
“……”高骷髅沉默了一会儿，等着我的回答。  
“……”  
虽说在心里做出了答案，不过我懒得开口。所以我也选择沉默。  
“……好吧，”他似乎终于感到乏味了，“正常的流程是。不管你同意还是不同意。基于你的回答，我们会说一些很棒的话来回应你。”  
“喔……”  
(ー_ー)可是你觉得很棒的东西都很普通啊……  
高骷髅像是完全放弃了一般，将一张纸条留在了地上：“……来吧，何不自己来完成这个谜题呢？”  
我倒是希望他真的放弃，别再弄这些奇怪的谜题碍事了。  
高骷髅向我前进的道路离开了。  
(ー_ー)好单纯，好不做作。跟每次都故意走反方向的矮骷髅好不一样。  
“嘿……谜题会很有意思的。”矮骷髅虽然是在对我说话，但似乎在考虑着其他的事情，“如果你肯尝试去玩的话。”  
他丝毫没有在意我的样子。或许我去把那台机器砸了他都不会被那动静吓到。  
我走到了那台机器旁边，脚边是高骷髅刚刚放下的纸，上面写的是一堆难以辨认的狗爬字。  
脑中又泛起了什么，直觉？记忆？幻想？  
无所谓了……  
“如果那是对的……”我打开了机器的开关。  
果然，它不运转了。  
……所有的事情都隐隐约约地记得，只是有那么一点点印象。  
那么怪物们是不是也一样？它们也能够回想到什么或者记得些什么吗……  
不过这机器倒是怪眼熟的，并不只是“有一点点印象”的那种程度。  
“孩子？”  
“哇！！”  
眼前突然出现一只晃荡的骷髅手，吓得我向后一仰靠在了废弃的机器上。  
还好这机器够稳，否则……嗯？说不定我从这里摔下去过？  
“……怎么了？”他只是象征性的询问，语气中并没有关怀之意。  
真是的……我应该趁他走神的时候赶紧离开的……为什么我也走神了？  
“只……只是想到了点儿事情……”  
大概是之前的记忆，让我放松了对他的警惕。这很不妙……  
“…………好吧。”他似乎再次陷入了沉思，我则加快步伐离开了。  
不管记忆中的他是什么样子，我只要记住他之前威胁我的时候的样子就好。  
啊！不对！之前他发愣的时候我是不是直接出手比较好？！这样危险的骷髅本来就是越早除掉越好！那样就……不，一旦失手，后果一定非常可怕。而且，谁知道他是不是故意装出走神的样子？

我路过了一个狗屋。周围大大小小的都是雪澎。还好，它们的排布方式并不挡路。  
“汪汪～”  
嗯？有小狗的叫声？  
我看向前方，却没有看见狗。  
在哪呢？喔！！  
一条洁白的狗尾巴从眼前的雪澎里伸出，接着，它把头也探了出来。  
“汪汪～”  
♪(ー‿ ー ）好萌的小狗狗啊～终于见到只正常的动物而不是直立行走的怪物了～  
“好狗不挡道知不知道啊？所以不要挡在我的前…………Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴WTF？！”  
雪澎渐渐变得高耸，然后雪慢慢地被抖掉，露出下面隐藏的坚实厚重的金属铠甲。穿着铠甲的“小狗”竖起长矛缓缓起身，最后暴露了其两米以上的真实身高。还是一只直立行走的怪物。  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴这不是小狗啊！又是怪物啊啊啊！！  
“汪～汪～”它看起来想要兴奋地冲过来。  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴不是吧喂！这跟坦克一样的大块头怎么打？！  
冷静冷静冷静冷静……它只会像狗一样叫而不会说话说对不对？说不定他的智商也很低！就……就赌这个了！  
我从背包里拿出树枝，尽量地抛向远处。树枝掉下了山崖。它果然像普通的狗狗一样伸出舌头，蹦蹦跳跳地追了上去。  
呼……  
我很庆幸背包的空间足够大，树枝也很轻，让我没有因为认为它没用就随便地扔掉它。  
狗狗急刹车的反应也不算很慢，“悬崖勒狗”还算及时。并没有直接摔下山崖。当然，我也没有指望它能够直接摔下去，肯定没有那么傻的狗。  
是个……好机会？  
狗狗慢慢地站到了山崖边缘，小心地向下望了望，似乎有些恐高。捡不到树枝的它失望地呜叫了起来：“汪…唔……”  
咬了咬牙，我从它身后靠近，狠狠地把它给撞了下去。  
“你个蠢货……”  
它只是怪物！反正都是敌人！再可爱也不能留！  
“在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀！”  
“谁会放过这么好的机会？”记忆一点一点的被唤醒的感觉，我已经习惯了。  
……嗯，Flowey说过的都是真理。(ー_ー)  
不过，这样想来……还是有些可惜。  
它的矛虽说有些过长，但看起来还不错，肯定比玩具刀来得要好……  
╮(ー_ー)╭嘛，算了。被这种大块头袭击，能活下来就不错了，我还瞎指望什么？往好的地方想，那大块头用的长矛，指不定比之前那俩狗夫妇的斧头还沉。  
嗯……这样想心里就平衡多了。

继续前进了一会儿，发现没有路了，只有一条长长的吊桥搭向对面那边的山头。  
看上去不是很结实，我战战兢兢地踩上去试探性地走了几步……  
哎？一点晃动都没有？！  
于是我开始正常地走路，听到自己脚步声我就立刻意识到这并不是木桥，安心点了之后稍微跺了几下脚……果然，这是涂了漆伪装成木头的石头。  
在放心大胆地前进的同时，我也在心里吐槽着“天啊！谁闲得这么蛋疼？这石桥涂着多费劲”。  
“人类！”桥对面传来熟悉的高喊声，“这是你最后的，也是最危险的挑战！”  
(ー_ー)啊……  
我看了看石桥。  
大概就是这个高骷髅了吧。一看就是能干出这种无聊事情的人……不对，怪物。  
“注意了！这致命的恐怖试炼！”  
说着，高骷髅挥挥手，桥上方的两侧各伸出了一根支架。上面挂了一些东西。  
我看看……狼牙锤，大炮，两支长矛，火……盆？巨型打火机？还有……一只上吊的小白狗？！！Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴  
高骷髅威风堂堂地……呃，威风凛凛地笑道：“只要我一声令下，这些玩意儿就会尽数启动！！！”  
(ー_ー)好像很吓人的样子，但为什么我就是紧张不起来……  
“大炮开火！尖刺飞来！利刃切过！”他似乎很兴奋地想看看我的反应，“每个部件都会疯狂地上下摇摆！”  
(ー_ー)……  
“我只想知道那只狗有什么用……”  
“唯一不变的是你渺茫的胜算！！！”他再次摆出那副霸气外露+非常⑨的站姿。  
(ー_ー)好吧……下次我问大声点……  
“准备好了没！？”他一字一顿地叫到，“因为！我！就！要！发令了！”  
……  
(ー_ー)……  
……但是啥也没有来。╮(ー_ー)╭  
矮骷髅看起来毫不意外：“哦？你在等啥呢？”  
“等啥！？什么等啥？”我也不记得这是高骷髅第几次不知所措了，“我……我马上就要激活它了！”  
(ー_ー)场面非常尴尬。  
“那个，呃，咋看也不像被激活了。”  
(ー_ー)+1  
“好吧！！！”高骷髅好像打算放弃了，“……那家伙大概会直接走过去。”  
(ー_ー)对啊，不然呢？  
“而且一点都不有趣！”  
(ー_ー)你也知道你的谜题一点都不有趣啊……哎？(||| ー _ー)等等，他好像说的是我……  
“恩……”矮骷髅无奈道，“所以抓人类的事儿算是黄了，对吧？”  
虽然他没有表情，不过我感觉有点像是在苦笑？  
“呃。我是说。抓捕人类的确实让我很兴奋。如此一来，我就会当上远近闻名的皇家护卫！！！”高骷髅越说越激动，然后又立刻收起了笑容，降低了音量，“但是我花在这些谜题上的时间……就像在举办一场生日聚会……”  
(ー_ー)你……生日聚会居然要准备这么久？！  
“只是缺少陷阱和火焰？”  
高骷髅又重新把音量提高：“正是如此！！！”  
(ー_ー)心疼矮骷髅一秒钟，这一定很震耳朵……不对，他们没有耳膜。  
“简直毫无意义！！！”高骷髅喊完，连站姿都改变了。看起来有些自暴自弃，“或许你对谜题的态度这么懒惰是有道理的。”  
“我？做的有道理？”这次矮骷髅的语气里有明显的“吃惊”成分了，“你认真的？”  
(ー_ー)当然有道理了。谜题本来就是为了消遣才去做的，对于不在意完成谜题的成就感的人来说，做谜题本来就毫无意义。  
“……啊哈！！我在说什么鬼！”高骷髅踌躇了不到三秒就恢复了笑颜，“你仍然是错的！不过是我选错了嘉宾罢了！”  
嗯？是我的错觉吗？矮骷髅被高骷髅否定之后反而看起来安心些了？  
“要是Undyne在这里，她肯定会很愉悦的！”  
噢，又是这个熟悉的名字。  
“熊熊烈火！暴力场面！真是太对她的胃口了！”他再次双手叉髋骨，“所以，我不会把这个谜题浪费到你身上。”  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴听……听起来Undyne那女人很可怕啊……  
“我只要珍惜……已经拥有的朋友就行了！！！”说着，高骷髅撤走了桥两边的装置。  
(ー_ー)别呀！我还想看看那只狗能干什么……  
或许能给我狗剩什……等等！狗剩又是什么？！Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴  
高骷髅转过身去：“呼……”  
他长舒一口气后回身：“一堂宝贵的人生课！！！”  
(ー_ー)哈？你觉得你教会我什么了？  
就跟之前一样，他“捏嘿嘿嘿”地笑着走掉了。说实话，他挺让人懵逼的。

我继续前进，就那样放心地走过了这座桥。虽然那可怕的矮骷髅还站在对面，但是越是猜想到他的强大之后，就越不担心他会在这种小细节上做手脚了。  
“嗯……”一如既往的，他在我想要无视他直接走过时开口了，“到头来我们不需要你也能玩得很开心。”  
“哦……我想也是。”我有些不由自主地停下了脚步。  
“……话说，我一直在想。”他顿了顿，“看上去再过不久，你就要和我兄弟战斗了。”  
脑子里似乎突然敲响了什么警钟，我盯着他，下意识后退了一步。  
他的声音逐渐变冷：“给你一些友情提醒，如果你再一意孤行下去……”  
我看见他闭上了双眼，再次让我有些好奇他的眼眶是什么做的。  
突然，背脊蹿上一股恶寒。

“你接下来可会度过一段糟糕的时光。”

( ≖ ▂ ≖ )噢……稍微惊了我一下。没有被吓一跳真是奇迹？这次倒是看清了，他的眼眶里黑到就像什么都没有一样。  
但在下一瞬，我彻底慌了神。  
因为他就在我的眼皮底下不见了。  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴我都没眨眼睛！！  
我警惕地环顾四周，却完全没有看到他的踪影。  
“这……不可能……”  
我原本以为我猜的没错，超凡的速度和完美潜行就是他的能力。但现在看来，我错了。大错特错！  
刮在我脸上的凛冽的寒风一直很平稳，如果他真的是以那样的速度离开，至少会带起更加强烈的风。况且地上的脚印也只有单向的……  
“……！！！”  
开什么玩笑……  
“那家伙的能力……是瞬间移动！”  
天啊……原本我猜想的能力就已经很难对付了，现在看来却几乎无敌了。我越来越搞不懂了，他没有抓我的理由是什么？  
甚至……还可能更强……  
“如果是停止了时间再按着脚印原路返回……”  
如果是那样，之前的情况也可以解释。  
“……”  
还能往好的方面想吗？比如……使用能力之前总得有点蓄力时间？虽然……我刚刚什么都没发现……但是！使用之后总得有一段冷却时间……吧？就算没有，也会有一点……僵直时间吧……  
……没戏了。不可能对付那矮骷髅的……瞬移就已经逆天了，更别说还有可能是停止时间……

“时间从来就没流逝过，流逝的只是万事万物的寿命。”

哈？  
这……这也是我的记忆？我从不记得我背过这些东西！

“时间与空间在测量上都不是绝对的，观察者在不同的相对速度或不同时空结构的测量点，所测量到时间的流逝是不同的。”

我感觉脑袋有些发胀。不过，如果这对我面对那个爱骷髅有帮助……还是忍一下吧。

“相对于某一个时间，静止的点开始运动速度越快时间越慢，当速度与该时间中运动的点一样时时间停止，速度超越该点时相当于正回到过去。”

……好吧，这些东西我似乎有一点点印象，但是……  
脑袋开始有些疼了，很明显，我不喜欢这些东西。而这也不可能是学校所谓的“要求背诵”的内容。  
那我为什么会记下来？

“还有一种说法，时间表是在我们和宇宙中存在的时间计算器。如果一个人死了，他的时间表就停止不动。而地球的时间表还在继续运行计算，在两面镜子中间你能从一面镜子里看到无限的重影。而这个空间就是不受时间计算的空间。”

脑袋越发地疼痛，但这一次的回忆还没有结束。  
天啊！我忍不下去了！！

“也就是说，把唯一的时间计算器暂停或搞坏。让时间计算器自我维修修复，用高压电流来让某部分的时间表超负荷这样自我修复开始……”

够了！！快停下来！！！

记忆中模模糊糊地出现了另一个身影。穿着白大褂，戴着眼镜，皮肤偏黄……等等，似乎也是个怪物，蜥蜴还是……恐龙？  
“没错，完全正确。看来这次应该从……”她翻了翻手上厚度惊人的书籍，“从这里继续？”

……她是谁？

“Frisk？噢……你还好吗？”  
“这也是没办法的啊……那个，你知道，就算只是为了你自己也必须成功，对不对？”

……我完全不明白。  
唯一可以确定的是，回忆对我的影响越来越大了。  
最初，看到这些记忆我并不会有任何的反应。之后几次会有些影响到我的行动。慢慢地，脑袋会有些胀，上一次也是。但是……  
“呼……”感觉稍微缓过劲来了，我叹了一口气。  
疼成这样还是第一次。  
我揉着太阳穴。不管怎么样，依然要继续前进。  
“但愿…下次……不要变得更严重……”


	8. 无路可退

“欢迎来到雪镇。”  
与标语完全不同的是安静到可怕的城镇，连一只怪物的影子都看不到。不过说实话，这让我安心了不少。  
“如果真的全是怪物那就糟糕了……”零零散散的野怪对付起来不成问题，但如果一个城的怪物聚集起来就麻烦了。  
随意地进了一家店铺，里面果然没有怪物。柜台上显眼的地方摆着一张字条——“请不要伤害我的家人。”  
(ー_ー)……心情复杂。  
“真的跟那矮骷髅说的一样啊，我被当成大恶人了……”  
但是，放不下对人类的仇恨最先对我出手的，本来就是你们。要我不伤害你们？那你们能保证也不伤害我吗？谁来保证我的安全？  
绕到柜台后方，我发现了一些手套，头巾还有面包。  
如果只是一家店铺没有人……或者说没有怪物，我不会拿东西。但是……  
整个小镇都没有怪物，谁会什么都不拿呢？僵尸片灾难片可都是这么演的，炮灰都避难去了，生存物资就应该由主角好好利用。什么理由不认真搜刮一番？  
所以我拿了一些面包。还是热乎着的面包我不敢拿，我只是拿了一些冷的和冻得跟石头似得卖不出去的面包。虽然它们一定不好吃，但至少它们一定是在我掉落下来之前制作的，不会有什么问题。  
手套更是二话不说直接戴上。在这种冰天雪地的地方待着，任何可以保暖的东西都异常的重要。不过这手套在掌指关节、指间关节和它们之间指骨上固定了一些硬木。看起来就像保暖的拳套。  
不过无所谓啊，就算是武器又怎么了？反正对我来说都是有帮助的东西。  
“头巾……”按理来说，厚一点的帽子比较保暖，但是帽子在打斗过程中比较容易掉落。头巾是个不错的选择，还能把碍事的头发限制住。  
“但是就没有图案正常一点的头巾吗……”我翻遍了所有的头巾，上面全部都画着腹肌。  
(ー_ー)……  
唉……戴上吧，这就是命……

钱之类的东西我不知道还有没有用，但反正不怎么占空间也不沉，那就带上吧。  
噢！还有冰棍？！天啊，这种冰天雪地的天气还有人卖冰棍？！   
♪ヽ(ー_ー)ﾉ真让人开心！热的时候总是没吃几口就化了，蓝瘦香菇。ヽ(ー_ー)ﾉ♪冰棍当然要这个天气吃！那我就收下啦！  
(◍╹_╹◍)可惜没有巧克力……

我进入了隔壁的旅馆，只是进去看看里面有什么。我还没粗神经到能在这种情况下睡着。  
柜台后面似乎有一只像兔子一样的怪物。我小心翼翼地接近了半天，走到跟前才终于发现那是假的兔子。  
(ー_ー)宝宝心里苦，宝宝很想说。但是谁也没有来……  
街上还有一些关闭的门，怎么敲都没有回应。嘛，理所当然的。  
话说这里就没有服装店吗？我还想找一件暖和点的衣服换上……(ー_ー)所以我一边吃冰棍一边找暖和的衣服是想怎样？哈……感觉自己越来越有病……  
哎？！  
在圣诞树下，一只黄色的恐龙站在那里。  
“哟，大家都去某个地方逃难了。”说着这样的话，但她脸上依旧挂着笑容，一点都没有害怕的样子。  
我之前记忆里的是她吗？  
……不对，就算记忆中的影像再模糊，我也有看见她在翻书。而眼前的这只恐龙怪物连手都没有。  
“我说，成年人有的时候就是这么愚蠢。哈哈……”  
叛逆期的小孩吗？要不要动手？  
“他们难道不知道Undyne会保护我们的吗！？”她兴奋得眼睛都在发光，全身上下都写着“崇拜”两个字。  
又是Undyne……看来是一个很强大的怪物，之前那个高骷髅还说她喜欢烈火和暴力……(ー_ー)非常糟糕！  
这孩子还在兴奋地蹦跶。看她这个样子，我决定放她一马。也许她跟我记忆里的那个……像是博士一样的怪物有什么关系？而且她应该不会对我造成什么威胁……  
(ー_ー)留下她好了。但愿我以后不要后悔……

前面有一家图书馆。虽然在现在的情况下，我不可能再安安心心的坐下来看书。但是为了继续前进，我的确需要了解一些讯息。  
图书馆里的书都是有书名的，从书名到目录，筛选出我自己认为重要的部分看看。因为我没有那么多时间看完。  
真搞不懂这里的书本为什么是按颜色分类和排序的。  
“怪物们的身体主要是由魔法构成的，而人类的身体主要由水构成。”  
所以怪物们才会有奇怪的能力吗……  
“人类，从物质形态上说，比我们强大得多。”  
……所以，那些怪物们才会那么容易杀……  
“如果一个怪物不想战斗，他的防御会减弱。”  
……  
这……(ー_ー)不对！Toriel把我的信息向外面透露了并且不让我离开！她想要抓住我！不想战斗只是不想我死去而已！这点已经证实过了，我还在动摇什么？！  
我深呼吸，继续看下去。  
“而我们的敌人越心狠手辣，他们的攻击就越有杀伤力。因此如果一个抱有强烈杀意的强大灵魂发起攻击……”  
……后面的内容就没什么实质性的帮助了。  
心狠手辣吗？我已经足够心狠手辣了……吧？  
这些对我有敌意的怪物们，我从来没对它们手下留情过，就算杀死它们之后偶尔会难过，但也没有后悔啊。对杀戮感到不舒服，不是人之常情吗？  
……  
“……哈，怎么说呢？如果我真的成功地逃出了这里……”  
那个逃出去的我，还真的是我吗……  
我把书本放回书架，正打算离开，却恰好注意到了桌上一本摊开的写到一半的书，书页有些皱。

这本书是咸的。

？！！  
WTF？什么鬼？  
不过这突然的奇怪想法确实让我起了一点兴趣。我撕下的书页的一角放到了嘴边。别说，还真是又咸又涩的，像是眼泪的味道。就像想要写出一部悲剧的时候在脑内思考剧情，把眼泪都流干了滴在书本上。真正动笔的时候，灵感却消失了啥都没写的样子。  
……(ー_ー)所以为什么我会记得这个……就不能记一些有用的东西？  
我离开了图书馆，因为我意识到或许图书馆并不会对我有多大帮助，以至于我把脑容量用来记住这么无聊的东西。  
这个城镇的其他屋子都上着锁，已经没有停留的理由了。  
“……该走了。”

慢慢地有些起雾了，能见度急剧降低，我不得不放慢了脚步。前方的不远处，一个熟悉的高挑身影渐渐浮现。  
“打住，人类！”  
嗯？这次只有那个高骷髅？  
我没有停下前进的脚步。有雾遮挡着视线，我也不担心离得过近会被他的骷髅脸吓到。  
“嘿，我跟你说话时你别乱动！”高骷髅似乎有点点不满，“我，伟大的papyrus，有些话要说。”  
好吧，(ー_ー)你想说什么？  
“首先：你是个莫名其妙的奇葩！”  
……Excuse me？  
“你不仅不喜欢解谜，而且……”  
(ー_ー)而且不喜欢笑话？这就奇葩了？  
“你那种踉踉跄跄四处游荡的怪样子……”  
……(ー_ー)你为什么不按套路出牌……  
“你那种令双手始终沾满灰尘的风格。就好像……”他的音量稍微减小了一点，似乎有一丝的颤抖。但是又立刻恢复了，“就好像你的人生正在走向一条危险的道路。”  
(ー_ー)……  
对，只要待在地底，每时每刻都是危险的。(ー‿ー)  
“但是！我，papyrus，在你身上看见了巨大的潜力！”  
(◍ー‿ー◍)杀戮的潜力吗？  
“只要有心，人人都能成为伟大的人！”  
(◍ー‿ー◍)这都什么时候了？你怎么还能这么蠢萌？  
“至于我，我压根儿不用花心思！！！捏嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！！！”  
(ー_ー)……噢，果然还是个自恋狂……  
“嘿，别动！”或许是因为烦躁，或许是因为焦急，又或许是因为恐惧？他跺了一下脚，“这正是我所说的！人类，我认为你现在需要指引！总得有人把你拉回正道！”  
(◍╹‿╹◍)已经有人指引我了呀，站在你面前的就是。  
“但是不用担心！我，papyrus……”他做了个深呼吸，“很高兴做你的朋友和导师！我会把你的生活推回正轨！！！”  
(◍╹‿╹◍)我不需要别的导师了！况且你还这么愚蠢。  
“我看到你正走向我。你是打算给我一个接受的拥抱吗？”看起来，他似乎用双手捧住了脸。用欣喜若狂的语气继续说了下去，“呜哇！！我的教导这么快就见效了！！”  
(◍╹‿╹◍)哈？你到底是有多天真？  
“我，papyrus，打开怀抱欢迎你！”  
哦？可真省事儿啊。  
🔪╮(◍╹ᴗ╹◍)那么，感谢你的愚……  
……(ー_ー)等一等！  
……  
或许……我不应该杀掉他？  
当然不是因为他有的时候有那么一点萌……我不可能因为这种原因放过敌人。他是怪物，对我有敌意，想要抓住我……直觉告诉我，应该杀了他。可是……  
(ー_ー)我承认，那个矮骷髅的威胁是有效的，非常有效。我怂了。  
他们是兄弟，很有可能拥有同等的能力。即使没有，我真的能够成功杀了他，那……  
矮骷髅有放过我的可能性吗？  
……  
是啊，那种敌人必须避开才行。姑且先在保持警惕的情况下，假装接受他的“好意”吧……  
我将玩具刀收了起来，手套想了想还是没有摘，如果他问到，可以用冷作为借口。我没有如他所说过去给他一个拥抱，我可不想被抓住。  
“太好了！你果然做到了！！”他看起来异常的开心。  
雾不合时宜地散了，(ー﹏ー)我又能看到他那张可怖的脸了……  
“虽说我刚开始还有点害怕……”他抹了抹头盖骨上的汗，“不过我知道你一定能行的！一定能被伟大的Papyrus感化的！”  
“啊哈…哈哈……”连我自己都觉得我笑得特别干。  
“等等，我好像本来应该抓你的……”让我的神经突然紧绷一下之后，他又爽快地说，“算了！我想我们现在应该能成为朋友了！捏嘿嘿！！”  
他……真的不像是装的……  
或许他并没有恶意，只是为了达成他的目标需要抓住我。那……说不定跟他成为朋友也不错？只要提防着他们来阴的，借朋友的名义能够安全上许多。不过……  
(ー‿ー)在此之前，我可被你哥吓得不轻，小小地报复一下好了～  
“Pa-papyrus？”好在他一直把名字挂在自己嘴边上，我还不至于记错，“你知道人类与怪物联谊需要进行一个仪式吗？”  
“什么？仪式？噢不！在此之前我从未听说！”看起来他丝毫没有怀疑，“不！我，伟大的papyrus绝对不会因为这样就会搞砸……”  
“没关系，没关系，很简单的～只要挖一个坑把自己埋起来，只留脑袋在外面发呆两个小时就行！”我尽全力忍住不要笑出来，“然后把自己的头盖住，我可以用我的头巾，你可以用你这酷酷的围巾！”  
“哇！我感受到了文化的冲击！！”他兴奋地大喊，“听起来真是个有趣的仪式！！”  
“对吧～开始挖坑吧，比比谁挖得更快也是仪式的一个环节。”  
我蹲下身，掏出玩具刀，假装卖力地挖雪。但在那之后我突然意识到自己不应该拿出这么危险的东西，上面甚至都还沾着其他怪物的尘埃。紧张地往高骷髅那边看了一眼，但他似乎并没有防备我的动作。  
噢！天啊！他的速度简直堪比挖掘机！  
“嘿！人类！”他回过头来，似乎突然想起了什么，“当我们被埋到只剩头的时候，要怎样才能盖住自己的头呢？”  
“……我们互相帮对方盖呀！”  
“噢不！真不敢相信！”他更加卖力地挖起雪来，“我伟大的papyrus刚刚竟然为这么简单的问题在苦恼！”  
(ー‿ー)天啊，他简直蠢到家了哈哈哈……  
总之，只要用围巾把他的眼睛盖住，远远的看上去就像是只有一条围巾。那个矮骷髅一定会被吓坏的～虽然知道他没有表情，但还是稍微有点想看看那种样子……  
嗯？  
(ー_ー)等等……我难道看过他那种样子吗？

“孩子！别躲了——”他绕着房子不断的瞬移、奔跑。不知是因为紧张还是劳累，头盖骨上出现了一些汗水，“这不好笑！”

噢……看来我见过。好像还是为了找我？奇怪啊……为什么要找我呢？  
我记得……在那之前……我和sans……在他的房间里……聊着天？  
……不对，气氛没那么轻松。好像在谈一些很严肃的事……然后……  
我浑身一抖，开始惶恐地瑟缩起来。恐惧感像是海水一样把我淹没，甚至还要从毛孔灌进身体。

(╹▂╹)我 听 到 了 钟 声……

“不！不要！别让我刚做完承诺就去违背！”  
“等……孩子？！！”

耳边传来玻璃破碎的声音，接着是自由落体的感觉。我慌乱地挥舞着手臂……远方似乎有声音传来，重复着“人类”这个词……

“咔！”  
“唔呃！”手好像撞到了什么，疼痛感让我清醒过来。  
Papyrus，正一脸诧异地看着我。我意识到刚刚的“人类”是他在试图叫醒我。刚想道歉，就从他身上听到了的奇怪的声音。  
“嚓，咔咔……”要是有什么东西在碎裂。  
听上去像是……骨头？！！！  
不！

他的头掉了下来。

“啊！！”我惊慌的扔掉了手中的刀。  
“好、好吧，”他掉落在地面上的头，缓慢地挤出一个笑容，“这跟我的计划有些出入……”  
没有头颅的骨架倒地，成了一根根的骨头。化为尘埃在寒风中飘散。  
为什么……我早就已经意识到了不该拿着它，为什么我没有在那时候收起来？我本来就不打算真的挖雪……  
“不过……尽…尽管如此！我依然相信你！”似乎是回光返照。即便头盖骨正在不断开裂，磕磕绊绊的语句却突然变得流畅，“你还可以做到更好！”  
这些话语让我条件反射地捂住了耳朵。  
“别…别说了……”  
有些…被罪恶感压得喘不过气了……  
“即便你自己不这么认为！我……”  
眼前的头骨伴随着碎裂声缓缓地闭上了眼，就算是回光返照也到极限了。  
“我保证……”  
最后的头骨也消散了。  
现在，真的只剩下了围巾。

“他会被撕成‘微笑着的碎片’的。”  
脑中响起了不怎么熟悉的女声。

她说得没错……他至死都相信着我……我已经决定不杀他了……可是……  
……  
或许……我就是什么都只能做到最糟……

“你这个蠢货！在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀！”  
Flowey……  
“正是因为你坚持不杀生才会变成这样。到头来，你得到了什么？”  
这是它对Papyrus说的？  
那……我，没做错吗？  
“像你这样的懦夫就是永生永世被人杀的命！”

“呼……”感觉好多了。  
那些话似乎更像是在对以前的我说，看来我有落到过比现在糟糕得多的境况。  
对啊，真心地想要与敌人交朋友而放弃送到眼前的梦想？怎么可能呢？好好想想吧，如果我真的没对那高骷髅做任何事。接下来，就算“明枪”消失了，不是也要提防着很多来自“朋友”的“暗箭”吗？  
我只是惧怕那个矮骷髅才决定不杀他的。但在杀了他之后，我的反应并不是对矮骷髅之后可能做出的行动感到忌惮，而是对杀死了他而感到后悔。这证明我已经对他放松警惕了，很危险啊不是吗……  
“谢谢你……Flowey……”下意识的，我对记忆中的它道了谢。  
哎？！等等！Flowey……  
我想的并不是flower，只是那样直接地想到了“Flowey”，这已经是第二次了。  
这是个名字。无意间脱口而出，回想起来也不会有丝毫的动摇。我记得它没有对我说过，但我很清楚的知道这就是那朵会说话的金色花的名字。与“Undyne”这种只是稍微有一点印象的名字完全不同。  
！！  
突然的震恐！好像心脏骤停了一下。我张惶地注意着周围的事物，没有任何东西有奇怪的动向，但我却止不住的颤栗。  
难道那个矮骷髅？！被他发现了吗？！  
我拍拍脸，试图让自己冷静下来。  
不对，要是被他看见了，现在一定已经攻过来了。是我自己神经过敏……  
总之，先离开这里！  
我本来不想带走Papyrus的围巾，但是如果任它留在这里，被发现的时候……我做了什么，一目了然。  
如果把它带走销毁，至少看起来他还有可能只是暂时失踪了……  
但愿吧，即便那个矮骷髅并不是习惯把事情往好的方面想的类型……  
我抖干净了附着在围巾表面的属于它原主人的尘埃，一边将它塞进背包，一边逃一样地离开了这里。


	9. 一一告别

“哟，你拿了把伞来？太棒了！”熟悉的声音响起。  
我还没反应过来，她便从前方走来挤进了我的伞下空间。我下意识地躲了一下并捏了捏玩具刀，不过在反应过来后就立刻收起了动作，但愿她没有发现。  
她露出爽朗的笑脸：“出发吧！”  
“呃……好，好吧？”  
我一边前进一边换右手拿伞并向她那边靠了靠，正在苦恼没法收起来的刀子要怎么办时却发现她……好像有点二。  
“……你不是要躲雨吗？”  
“对啊！”  
Σ(≖▂ ≖ |||)︴可你根本没有躲进伞里啊！  
在我打算提出疑问之前，她先转移了话题：“伙计，Undyne真的是太太太太太酷了。”  
“嗯？”无疑的，这个话题转移得非常成功。我有了解Undyne的必要。  
“她总能打败所有坏人，未尝一败。”  
啊……(ー_ー)心一下子就凉了。  
“如果我是人类的话，那我的床单每晚都会湿一大片的……”  
“(╹□╹)卧……你……？！！”  
想不到你是这样的熊孩子！！！！  
“你这是什么表情？嘿……”她似乎完全没有意识到自己说了什么糟糕的话。  
“因为我知道她一定会来揍趴我！哈哈。”  
……  
( ≖ ﹏ ≖ )我刚刚……什么也没想！真的！！！  
“哈，哈哈……原来只是吓尿了啊……”  
“啊？”看上去我并没有搞懂她的意思，让她非常不满，“我都这么大了，怎么可能还尿床！？”  
“(╹□╹)……”  
想不到你是这样的抖M熊孩子！！！！  
“当然是哭湿的啊！”  
……  
( ≖ ﹏ ≖ )我……我想静静……  
想着“我差点对着小孩子说了非常糟糕的话啊”反思了一秒钟，又想到“不对，反正她迟早要知道这些，早点启蒙有什么不好？”安心了两秒钟，接着又想到“不对啊，我本来就没说出口，为什么要在这里后悔？”庆幸了三秒钟，然后想到“但只是想想就已经够丧心病狂了”自责了四秒钟……然后我懵逼了。  
天哪，我觉得我简直能跟自己吵起来！  
最终，我放弃了思考。

“于是，有一次。”这声音让我突然重新开始思考。  
还是那个熊孩子的声音，不过听起来声源离我非常远。我疑惑地停下脚步。回头张望时，她已经被我拖了很长的一段距离。  
“……”无奈地转过身去面对她。我本来有那么一秒钟想要往回走接一下她，不过我没那么做。  
即使她再怎么特别，也是怪物。对于我来说，不伤害她就是极限了，对吧？  
……也许不是？  
她也不在意我们之间的距离，直接开始大喊起来：“学校有个校园实践活动，我们得照顾一朵花。”  
我的余光看到了右边较远的地方有一朵花，跟之前我揪花瓣揪到腻的是同一个品种。  
所以……你是看到了那朵花，想起了这件事情才停下来的？  
“国王——我们得叫他‘Dreemurr老师’，自愿捐出自己培育的花。”接着，她换上了一种郁闷的语气，“结果他跑来学校教了一堆关于责任，义务之类的课程。”  
(ー_ー)国王的职业病……  
“我不禁开始想……”她又开始兴奋地蹦跶并向上扬起脸颊，似乎在回忆之前被Undyne提起来的感觉，“哟！要是Undyne能来学校那会有多酷！？”  
哈哈，这种想法也是很常见的。以前我也觉得，要是Fliqpy能来学校那会有多棒，他会……  
“她会把老师们都揍趴下！”  
“Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴哈？为什么要去揍老师？”  
或许Undyne是那种不分青红皂白就打人的暴脾气？  
“呃嗯，也许她不会去揍趴老师啦……”他看上去有些愧疚的样子，大概是因为一不小心把自己的偶像形容成了一个坏家伙。  
不过……有点意外？没有想到她的内心想法跟我有些相似，意外的可以理解！我希望Fliqpy到学校不也是因为知道他会杀死所有人吗？  
“因为她太酷了，不会去伤害任何无辜的人！”  
(ー_ー)……好吧，看来我一直在误解，从未被超越。  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )另外，只是不会去伤害无辜的人……那估计我是逃不掉了呢……  
唉……原本被我抛弃的求生欲不知不觉地就又被我捡了回来。虽然我自己也很清楚理由……  
我只是无法忍受痛苦。如果我能够忍耐继续活下去的痛苦，也不会选择自杀来解脱。而在这地底，一旦被捉住，会经受怎样的痛苦？我不知道，也不想知道。对于未知的恐惧，早已远远大于死亡。  
也许我对死亡早就没有了恐惧感也说不定。  
不知不觉地走了很长一段路，又看到了一个伞筒，我放回了伞。她则是先跑向了前路，不过很快停了下来。  
“哟，这个平台太高了……”她回过头来，有些苦恼地看着我，“嗯……”  
“哟，你想去见Undyne对吧……？”  
“呃……嗯……”虽然不太想骗她，但我一路默认了那么久，现在也不太好否定……  
况且，也没别的路让我前进了。不是吗？  
“爬上我的肩膀。”她面对着平台蹲了下来。  
“哎？哦……好吧。”  
我上去了，再把她拉上来好了。  
“啊哦……”她发出了似乎是极力压抑着但是失败了的吃痛叫喊声，抬起头来，对着我苦笑，“嘿，别那么粗鲁嘛，哈哈。”  
嗯？我记得我落脚得很轻……噢……我忘记了，我鞋底还绑着带刀片的舞鞋。  
“啊！对，对不起……”还好落脚很轻，她的肩膀没有伤到，“那个，要不我拉你上……噢，那个……抱歉……”  
这tm就尴尬了。  
我能拉她哪里？总不可能跟Undyne一样直接揪她脸吧(ー﹏ー)……  
“哈哈，没关系！”她又蹦哒了起来。貌似一点也不因为我不过脑的话而生气，只是单纯的因为我有拉她上来的想法而感到高兴，“不管怎样，我总会找到另一条路过去的。待会儿见！”  
“Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴哎！小心地面湿……”  
“叭唧！”  
“Σ(≖▂ ≖ |||)︴滑……”  
这次就算是真心想扶也无能为力了。我站在平台之上目送她离开，顺便为她不能打伞的事情悲伤了一下。

前方是长长的双层木桥。大概跟之前我被Undyne追杀的地方的木桥是同材质。  
真心不想再被那家伙追杀了啊……Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴哎？  
我看见地面上出现了一块发着青色荧光的斑点。  
(ー_ー)这是……？  
身后又出现了第二个，右边又出现了第三个。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )等等！这颜色……让我想起了一些不太好的……  
就在我意识到不妙的时候，密密麻麻的光斑不断地出现在地面上，将我围了起来。  
Σ(≖▂ ≖ |||)︴卧槽别告诉我又是她？！  
然后所有的光斑都在它们的中心生成出了一根拔地而起的莹青色矛。几乎同时，金属铠甲与木板碰撞的声音从下方传来。  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴MD！秒收flag！  
我开始没了命地逃，一直听着沉重的脚步声在下方追。  
说实话，这看起来比之前简单多了，因为我能看到哪些地方会出现攻击。  
跑了一会儿开始出现了岔路，我开始方了。  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴这可是桥啊！一座桥造得跟迷宫一样像话吗？！！！  
周围依旧很暗，看不到很远。在能见度如此之低的情况下，我无法判断哪条路才是正确的。  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴不管了！岚左散右陆在脚下！路 在 脚 下 啊！  
于是我一直往地势更低的道路跑，没有向下的道路时就往东边跑。跑过了好几个岔路之后，不假思索地在其中一个路口将脚迈向了西边的路。  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴等等？！我为什么要往这边跑啊？！我过来时就是这个方向啊！！一路向西很不吉利啊！！！啊啊啊啊！！！！！没办法回头了，后面已经被光斑封路了啊啊啊！！！  
无可奈何地向西继续跑动，却意外地发现还有不少岔路。  
Σ(≖_ ≖ |||)︴哈？难道一不小心走到了正确的道路？  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴开什么玩笑啊！赶紧向东跑！赶紧向东跑！！说不定还有绕回去的机会，实在不行就只能原路返回了！  
桥上的光斑出现得越来越密集，速度越来越快。我知道，绝对不能被扎到！一下都不能！  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴只要被扎到了，一定会伤到脚！一旦伤到脚了，再怎么跑都跑不掉了！然后就会被抓住了！！天啊！  
不知不觉逃到了较为空旷的地带，道路突然变成这样，反而不知道该往哪边跑了。于是我就凭直觉瞎jb乱跑。  
Σ(≖ _ ≖ |||)︴讲道理！这越来越不像一座桥了！哎？Undyne好像没继续攻击了。话说这桥什么时候变成单层……  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴等等等等！！！这桥断了呀！！！死路！！！果然走错路了吗？！！！  
我立刻扭头往回跑，却发现不知何时跑到上层桥面来的Undyne就在我的身后，她拦住了路。大脑当机。  
Σ(╹▂╹ |||)︴完蛋，死定了……  
三只长矛从天而降，不过并不是冲我来的。  
她斩断了桥。  
我张大了嘴，却只是安静地摔了下去。过度的惊恐让我发不出任何声音。  
我会摔死吗？还是摔伤之后被抓住？  
我完全不知道。在我的印象里，我似乎没有被抓住过，但又似乎在各种各样的地方都死过。  
强烈的撞击感终于袭来，刹那间，痛觉淹没了整具身体。

“听上去像是从这附近传来的声音……”  
“噢！你掉下来了，对吧……你还好吗？”  
“来，起来吧……”  
“……Chara，对吧？那真是个好名字。”  
“我 的 名 字 是……”

(◍╹_╹◍)“……As-riel……”  
我没有想任何事情。不知为何，这名字就从嘴里钻了出来。  
(ー_ー)我醒了？感觉……并没有躺多久？  
身上的疼痛感减轻了不少，我努力爬了起来。发现身下又垫着花丛，如果不是周围的环境不同，我可能会以为我又再死后无意之间回档了，还回到了最初的地方。  
(ー_ー)刚刚的……又是记忆吗？可是为什么只有声音呢……  
算了，现在的环境让我一点都不想去考虑之前的事情……

垃圾场。好在这里的活水一直保持流动，所以水并不是那么脏。当然只是看起来而已，如果一直泡在水里的话，伤口还是会感染的，必须快点离开这里才行。  
可惜即使想要尽量快速地前进也做不到。毕竟水中行进阻力很大，并且动作幅度越大，溅起的水花就越大。为了使伤口不要碰到水，我只能慢慢地往前走。  
( ー _ー)✧哈哈，终于看见了，安心与信赖的存 档 点！  
存完档让我觉得轻松多了，放心大胆地继续前进。感觉似乎就算被水碰到伤口也没关系了，如果真的伤口感染了就读档，下一次小心一点。  
路过了各式各样的杂物，我注意到了一个训练人偶。这让我怀疑这里的训练人偶是不是都长得都差不多。  
“怎么这么丑，就跟……”  
就跟Toriel那只一样……  
想起了一些不好的事情，这让我有些烦躁。用全力给它来了一拳，感觉好多了！超爽……  
( ≖ _ ≖ )但它没有变成粉末。好吧，这让我觉得更不爽了。  
不想再多看它一眼，于是我转身就走。突然，感觉气氛不太对，我转身就看见训练人偶钻进了水中，接着掀起水花的声音在身后响起。我立刻回身。  
“愚蠢！你觉得你能伤得到我？？”  
我本以为它会漂浮在水面上，结果它还在持续上升，竟然飘浮在了空中。  
“我是一只住在人偶里的幽灵。我的表亲以前也住在一个人偶里，直到……”它发出了似乎是咬牙切齿的声音，“直到你出现为止！”  
“因为你的关系，不只害得他离开了自己的家……现在连他的邻居们都跑了！”  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )……噢，怪我咯。  
“可恶。可恶！可——恶！”  
它气得身体都在抽搐，而且是每个部位分开抽搐的，看起来快要散架了。  
“你是我这辈子见过最差劲的家伙！我从来没有这么生气过！”  
( ≖ _ ≖ )所以我到底惹你什么了？  
“咕哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！”它抽搐的幅度还在加剧，“我的人偶能量就快要爆发了！！！”  
突然，他安静了下来。毫无预兆地停下了一切的动作，反而吓了我一跳。  
“……！”似乎这让他自己也感到意外，“这……这种感觉……”  
“明白了。明白了！明白了！”它开始不断地大喊大叫，呃……事实上，它从没停下过大喊大叫。  
(ー_ー)这家伙是疯子吧……  
“人类。刚刚我那彻底失控的情绪。让我终于可以跟我的身体完美的融合在一起了！”  
(ー_ー)……怎么？我该说声“恭喜”？  
“我是有血有肉的存在了！我长久以来的梦想，终于成真了！”  
它开心地下沉一点，接触到了水面。  
“作为报答，我想我不会再攻击你啦，怎么样？”  
(≖ _ ≖)……  
我只知道，一个喜怒无常的敌人，打算暂时放过我……  
所以？  
有血有肉的存在，不是正好吗？  
我靠近它，然后一刀砍了下去。  
这一次，它化为了尘埃。飘落到水面，被润湿之后沉到水底，我踩着它们离开了。


	10. 大战前夕

沿途敲了敲那些通通都锁着的无聊房子的门，没走多久就见到了一个洞口。里面堆放着一些物品，似乎是杂货店。  
“哇哈哈……于是您过来啦。真是劳您大驾啊。”一只老乌龟用着讽刺的语气向我搭话。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )……这是做生意该有的态度吗？  
我不是没想过杀了他，可我还不至于把自己的玩具刀高估到能够劈开龟壳。  
“别指望我给你打折。”  
我以前也没见你给我打折……等等，以前？又是这种莫名其妙的怪印象……  
(◍╹_╹◍)别买了吧，这些东西一点用都没有。  
(ー_ー)……  
不对。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )海茶……至少要买两份。  
话说……我为什么又开始反驳自己了？  
叹了一口气，买下两份海茶离开……店铺？这算店铺吗？我不知道身后传来的“终于解脱了”是什么意思，但那老乌龟这样说话是真的让人讨厌。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )留下他也没什么关系吧？乌龟一般都是缩起来防御自身，应该……没什么攻击手段？不对啊他是怪物！又不是普通的乌龟！  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )……那我要怎么杀他？他要是缩壳里，我不是一点办法都没有吗？  
……  
好吧，只能不管他了。但愿不会出什么岔子……

前方的道路地面上漆黑一片，周围的光线十分昏暗，基本看不见路。我沿着地面稀疏的青草走着，一不小心踢到什么东西差点摔倒。烦躁地踩上一脚，它发出了光亮，然后转瞬即逝。虽然很明显它并不是动物，看上去的感觉更加类似于蘑菇一样的菌类植物。但它却发出了很可爱的声音并迸出泛着荧光的汁液，被地面的泥土所吸收，使被唤醒的植物开始发光，从脚下延伸出去一条新的道路。  
(ー_ー)原来如此，通过踩爆蘑菇来引路吗。  
走了一段路，发现并不完全是这样。有的地方并没有蘑菇，每隔一段距离安置了一个灯，里面充满了发光的荧蓝色液体。只要触碰一下，里面的液体就会被全部挤出，流入土壤中。滋润周围的植物使之发光，照亮这片区域。不过，随着时间的推移，这灯似乎会一点一点地把液体重新吸回去，使这片区域一点一点地重归于黑暗。  
所以才需要每隔一段距离就放一个的吗？  
在地面上，这种设计大概是为了节省资源，这里也一样吗？这种被作为能源使用的荧蓝色液体，或许并不是单纯的水？  
不管怎么说，我不喜欢这样的设计。毕竟它失效得太快，黑暗的环境让我头疼。  
泛着淡光的道路上不断地碰到偷袭的怪物。或许它们早已习惯黑暗的环境，对它们来说，这与平时没有两样。对我来说就极为困难了，前进让我身上又添了不少伤痕。  
也有遇到一些新的怪物，不太好形容，穿着条纹衫长着头发的狗？  
“TiMmiE，要…告数，盆友们！银类……大方县！”它会说话，但是口音挺奇怪的，说实话，我听不怎么懂。不过还是能够听懂“盆友们”。  
它把前爪变得很长，几乎要把我整个人缠起来了。不过还好，只要砍一刀，它就把爪子收回去了。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )你的同伴也是一样的攻击方式吗？  
我大概脑补了一下被长长的爪子们包围的画面……可怕。  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )……不能留你回去通风报信！  
……  
最终化为尘埃的它跟其他怪物也没什么不同。

摸着黑加快脚步让我一脚踏进了水坑里。好吧，垃圾场走到这里，好不容易快干透的裤子又湿掉了。多走了几步，我意识到这或许不是一个水坑。再多走了几步就上岸了，看来也不是什么大水池。  
噢！差点撞到墙壁，应该走到头了。我正打算回头去找其他的路，突然发现身边有一种眼熟的蓝花。  
哟，半个小时不见怪想你的。再揪一次花瓣好……  
“在 你 身 后。”  
……( ≖ ▂ ≖ )什么？  
我转过身去，眼前逐渐亮堂起来，映入眼帘的是那一身我最不想看见的中世纪铠甲迈着沉重的脚步一步一步向我走来。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹|||)︴卧槽被逼到死角了啊！！  
“……七个。”Undyne缓缓开口，“七个人类灵魂。”  
“借由七个人类灵魂的力量，我们的王……国王Asgore Dreemurr……”  
国王吗……这个名字我的确听那个熊孩子提到过……  
“将会成为神。”  
( ╹_╹ )……新世界的卡密？  
“借由那份力量，Asgore终将得以摧毁结界。他终将从人类手中夺回地上世界……”Undyne握紧了拳头，“然后将我们忍受过的痛苦与磨难回敬给他们。”  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )……任你们这样做可不行！地面上还有我在意的人！我的亲人，我的朋……( ╹▂╹ )……等等……我的朋友，我有朋友的吗？而且……  
我想不起来我的父母是什么样子了……  
“……明白了吗，人类？这是你赎罪的唯一机会。交出你的灵魂……”  
她微微俯下身子，像是捕猎者要对猎物发起攻击的预备动作。  
“否则我就将它从你的身体里硬生生地扯出。”  
( ≖ _ ≖ )那跟我主动交出去有何区别？  
她一抬手就出现了一柄泛着莹青色光辉的长矛，她抓住矛指向我……  
然后冲了过来！  
我一动都不动，不知道我是不是吓得愣在了原地。  
(◍╹︵╹◍)你在干嘛？！赶紧躲开啊！  
Σ(╹▂ ╹|||)︴我我，我不知道啊！我也想躲但是总感觉好像不用躲？不知道为什么……  
(◍╹▂╹◍)发什么神经啊？！快躲！！  
“Undyne！！！我来帮你一起战斗！！！”熟悉的身影高喊着，从右边的草丛中蹿了出来，挡在了我跟Undyne之间。这使Undyne不得不立刻收手。  
呼……果然得救了……  
……  
……然后呢？  
场面一度非常尴尬。  
熊孩子看了看Undyne，又转身看了看我，又回身确认了一下Undyne，又转身看了看我。就在我以为她要像那两个骷髅兄弟一样转起来的时候，她开心地大叫起来：“哟！！！！”  
“你做到了！！！Undyne就站在你面前呢！！！你有幸前排观赏她作战的英姿哦！！！”  
Σ(╹▂ ╹|||)︴神tm观赏她作战的英姿！你有毒吧？！！  
然后她看了看Undyne，又转身看了看我，又回身看了看了一下Undyne，最终一脸懵逼地看向了其他的方向……  
“……等等。”  
“那她在跟谁战斗呢？？？”  
说时迟那时快，Undyne伸手揪住她的脸，一把就拖走了。  
？？？  
我得救了？！！！~\\(ー‿ー)/~谢谢你啊！怪物小孩！！  
虽然我想……这大概是我们的分别了？  
“喂——喂！”本来就没有手的她还抬起了一条腿，于是单条腿支撑着身体一跳一跳地被拖走，“你不会要把这件事告诉我的父母吧，对吧？”  
盔甲撞击地面的脚步声渐行渐远，我稍微松了口气，重新踏进水里往回走。  
好机会，趁现在赶紧回去找其他的路逃……嗯？这里什么时候多了一条路？！  
之前路过的时候，虽然光线很暗，但我敢肯定绝对没有这条路。因为这条路上长满了发光的小草。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )简直就像是在说“走上来吧，这里是正路”一样……  
于是我踩过了这些小草，之后又半游半走地过一段不算太长的水路，终于再次见到了存档点。  
( ー _ー)✧嘛，存档总是最让人安心的事。  
前方……(ー_ー)又是桥。之前的两次已经让我有点心理阴影了知道吗？现在我一看到桥就觉得，一走上去就必定会被Undyne追上并追杀。  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )所以我打算直接跑过去。  
“哟！”  
都即将快要过去了，身后突然传来了熟悉的喊声。  
( ╹▂╹ )怎么是她？！  
我转过身去。果然，她正略带迟疑地慢慢走过来。  
为什么？！难道Undyne没有警告她？不！那不可能！  
“哟。”比起之前，这次她的笑容有些僵，“Undyne叫我离你远一点。她说你……”  
“你伤害了很多人。”  
“……”  
是啊……  
“但是，哟，”出口的话有些磕磕绊绊，却又如此急切，“那不是真的，对吧！？”  
“……”  
存档之后，我身体上的伤痕早已恢复。之前见面时，她或许也因为看到Undyne兴奋得没有注意到我的身体状况。  
“……”  
太蠢了……  
她就算注意到了又能怎么样呢？她是怪物，不会理解我的，对吧？  
只有我一个人知道，那是迫不得已的。  
“哟……为什么你不回答我？”  
Undyne不是你的偶像吗？为什么你不听她的话，离我远点呢？  
“……是真的。”我尽力平复感情，让声音冷下来。  
“哎？！”  
“你应该听她的话，离我远点的。”深吸一口气，我皱起眉头瞪着她，“你真的很讨人厌啊，一路上总是遇见你，都快把我烦死了！”  
“我……对不起……”她后退了一步，“看来，只是我自己以为能帮上忙……”  
很好，看来这样就已经足够吓到她了。  
“明白了就快滚。”  
她抬头看着我，张了张嘴似乎还想说些什么，但是却什么也没说就低下了头。  
我看出来了，她并没有完全相信我做了那种可怕的事。即便如此，还是受到了不小的打击，因为在她低下头之前，我看到了她眼中的泪光。  
“……再见了。”说完，她扭头就跑。  
Σ(ー_ ー |||)︴等等！这桥本来就不是很平，在还有眼泪挡着视线的情况下跑那么快不要紧吗？！  
“喂！别用跑的！当心……啊！！”  
“噢！！”  
话音未落，她便摔倒了。更危险的是她有一大半的身子悬到了桥外面。  
我立刻冲过去，在这样的危急关头也来不及想别的了，只能揪脸就揪脸好了！  
可是，莹青色的长矛带着熟悉的破空之声极速逼近，使我不得不立刻停下脚步避开攻击。不过，那青色的长矛却又在接触到墙面的一瞬间就消失了，没有留下任何痕迹。  
毕竟这脆弱的桥梁恐怕经不起这样的考验，而且现在，哪怕是一丝一毫的震动都有可能让她掉下去。  
紧接着，Undyne不知从哪里跳上了桥，剧烈的震动让我都险些摔倒。好在她用长矛钩住了怪物小孩儿的衣服，在双脚的铠甲接触到桥面之前就将她拉了起来。  
她得救了，这让我松了一口气。不过……  
(ー_ー)我之前想的啥来着？“走上桥就必定会被Undyne追上并追杀”，对吧？  
……(ー_ー)我还能说什么。

“你这乘人之危的小人！”Undyne向我大喊着，把怪物小孩儿护在身后。  
……  
( ╹‿╹ )哈…哈哈……也对啊。  
在你看来，或许我只是想趁机把她推下去？  
“Undyne……不是你想的那样……”怪物小孩见势不妙试图向Undyne解释。  
“闭嘴。”Undyne打断了她的话，即使有特意降低音量还是很有威慑性。  
“人类！你……”  
我看见怪物小孩皱了皱眉，然后迅速的从Undyne的长矛下面钻了过来……  
嗯？她向我冲了过来？  
“嘿！你在做什么！？”Undyne的注意力全放在我身上，所以毫无准备的她没能成功阻止怪物小孩儿的这次行动，“别过去！！”  
她挡在了我们之间：“不是的Undyne！”  
Undyne咬了咬牙：“我警告你。”  
她并没有理会怪物小孩的话。只是握紧了长矛，无视她直直地瞪着我。  
“如果你敢动那个孩子一下……”  
“不会的！”怪物小孩大喊着，她依旧没有意识到和解根本没有可能，“祂是我的朋友！”  
“等等！住口！！你到底知不知道你在说什么？！”  
在怪物们看来会是怎样？她跟外族大开杀戒的魔鬼是朋友？她绝对没有考虑过把这种话说出来会造成怎样无法挽回的后果！  
“够了！！”我忍不住提高了音量，同时还使劲跺了脚。  
她转过头来。或许只是认为这需要更多的时间，反倒来安慰我：“放心伙计，我一定会说服她的！我会让她明白你并没有她说的那么坏！”  
没用的，我已经罪无可赦了。趁现在还来得及，赶紧停止这场闹剧！  
“你先逃吧，这个误会就交给我来……”  
“误会的是你！！”  
你是怪物，我是人类。最终，不管我是会被抓住，还是会离开这里。结果都一样，我们的友谊不会有任何的意义。你为什么要冒这么大的风险来付出？  
你以为之前我为什么要说那么过分的话？还不够狠对吧？！  
“你是聋子吗？！我说过了，我很讨厌你！难道你听不懂吗？！”  
即便我连你的名字都不知道，但是你的确……是我掉下地底以来的第一个朋友。之前的每一个怪物，或多或少都对我抱有敌意。即使是表露出善意的，也都抱有着“想要抓住我”的目的。只有你是特别的……  
“谁是你的朋友？！谁需要你保护？！”  
你很特别。太特别了。正是因为你那毫无恶意的笑容，才让我没有在见到你的第一眼就杀了你，我现在很庆幸那时的决定。  
所以，我不可能一直躲在你的身后，还放任你去毁了自己！  
“就你这种怪物，连做我的人质都不够格！”  
她睁大了眼睛，好像有些发蒙的样子：“可……可你刚刚试图救……”  
“救你？哎呀……”忍住要因为条件反射露出的苦笑，将眼睛瞪得更大，眉头皱得更紧，牙关咬得更死，嘴角拉得更狰狞。  
“为……为什么你的表情那么诡异……？”  
因为我不能把真正的感情露出来啊……  
“真不好意思，我只是打算踹你下去的！”  
早一点成长吧……  
花很多时间去培养一份纯真，再花更多的时间去珍惜那份纯真，最后却不得不学会在极短的时间舍弃它。反正都是必须经历的过程，不如现在就别再珍惜了吧。  
“为什么……”她颤抖着后退了一步。  
我知道这肯定会伤了你的心，但是……  
抱歉，原谅我吧。这已经是我能给予你最大的温柔了……  
但是很快，她又坚定了自己的想法：“不可能的！我听到了，你提醒……”  
“还问为什么？！”我急忙打断了她的话，“理由不是很简单吗？”  
你为什么要让事情变得如此难办呢？拜托了，快逃离这里吧！  
“在这个世界，不是杀人就是被杀！”我扬起了手中的刀子。  
“快远离那个人类！”Undyne的喊声传来，我用余光看见她冲了过来。  
很好，看来我可以放心地挥刀了。  
“优胜劣汰！弱肉强食！这是自然法则！”  
在她惊恐的注视之下，我挥下了刀子，刀速不是很快。但Undyne是速度比我想象的快了不少，在她推开怪物小孩之后，几乎还有从我攻击范围撤离的时间。  
这可不行！难得的好机会！  
我立刻加速下劈，成功砍中了Undyne。与此同时，手中的玩具刀裂痕迅速扩散，发出了清脆的碎裂声。破碎的塑料片脱落，露出了里面坚实的金属。  
原来，它从一开始就不是玩具刀。而是被塑料外壳包裹住，伪装成玩具刀的真正的刀子。  
“Undyne……”怪物小孩爬起身跑到Undyne的身边，声音颤抖，“你……你受伤了……”  
……我知道，我不应该这么做。就算我不得不杀了Undyne，也完全没有必要在她的面前这么做。但是……  
Undyne很强，如果不抓住这次机会，我怕是再也遇不到这样的好事了。我当时并没有想到那么多，条件反射地就加速砍下去了。  
看吧，就算只是下意识的决定也是那么恶毒。你现在相信了吧？  
我就是个恶魔。  
“受伤？我没事的。”她再次抬起长矛将怪物小孩护在身后，咧开嘴角扯出笑容，“下次，我让你走的时候你就走，知道了吗？”  
看得出来，Undyne在尽力压制紊乱的呼吸。  
“Undyne……我……”看起来，她还想再说些什么。  
“这事我来解决！”Undyne沉声道，“快走！”  
没错，你必须离开。否则我们两人都没办法好好战斗。虽然……  
看着Undyne之前被我劈中的地方，铠甲不断的碎裂，向下掉落。就像我手上的刀子一样。  
(ー_ー)虽然，我想战斗已经结束了。


	11. 回归正题

怪物小孩担忧地后退了两步，转头逃走了。  
我没敢看她的眼睛。  
她一定很失望。试图信任我，到头来却拖了后腿。她一定很难过。试图帮助Undyne，到头来却拖了后腿。  
但这已经是最好的结果了。也就这样了。  
“…呵……‘我没事的’……”Undyne带着不可置信的语气。呼吸变得急促，声音也逐渐颤抖，“不……不知怎么，只是那么一击……我就……就……”  
裂纹不断地蔓延，几乎覆盖了她全身的盔甲。  
“该…该……死……”她低低地咒骂着。  
她身上的盔甲瞬间瓦解，身体晃动了两下，后撤了一步试图用长矛支撑住自己，但最终还是单膝跪地倒了下来。  
“Papyrus……Alphys……Asgore……”  
Undyne的双手握住长矛努力向上撑起身体，但无奈她的双手正在逐渐破碎。  
“我就这样，这样……”  
她的身体开始加速消散，即使再怎么不甘也无法起身。  
“……”感觉心里不怎么好受，我了解这种力不从心的感觉。  
“让你们失望了。”  
Undyne的身体开始迅速地失去颜色，粉碎。  
起风了，好像是从雪域刮来的，带着刺骨的寒意。  
……(ー_ー)我应该离开了。

“不……”转过身没走几步，甚至都还没来得及下桥。身后便传来了她的声音。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )还在垂死挣扎吗？  
我停下脚步，微微回头看了看。  
“我的身体……感觉要四分五裂了。”  
她一边说着，一边缓缓站起。在寒风中，她破碎的身体以肉眼可见的速度恢复着。眼罩落下，睁开了空空的左眼窝。  
“( ╹_╹ )！”  
我瞪大了眼睛，立刻回身握紧了刀子。  
回光返照吗？  
“好像随时……都可能粉身碎骨。但是……”她笔直地站起身，眼神变得坚定，“从我的灵魂深处，燃烧起了一股无法表述的感觉。”  
寒风刮得更加猛烈了。  
“那燃起的炙热不允许我死去。”  
这？！！  
( ╹▂╹ )如果这只是回光返照，未免有些太过了吧？！  
“这不仅仅关乎怪物们了，对吧？”她笑了，手中紧握的长矛重新举起，“要是你过了我这关，你会……”  
她直直的盯着我，眼窝中开始放出光芒，越发刺眼。我下意识地眯了眯眼。  
“你会摧毁一切，不是吗？”  
她的身体完全恢复，连盔甲也开始自动重组。不，似乎跟以前不同了。  
以她为中心，桥上掀起了一阵暴风。我条件反射的抬手挡住眼，不让沙尘进入眼睛。但我意识到看不到她的动向非常危险。我微微睁开了眼，从指缝间观察她。  
“怪物……人类……所有人……”  
……什么？  
我不明白……  
我不明白她为什么认为我会连人类都想杀。更不明白……  
为什么我心底会有一个声音在回应……  
我竟然认同了她的这个观点！  
“大家的希望。大家的梦想。都将被瞬间碾碎。”  
从眼神开始，再到她的所有神情。整张脸，整个身体。都被渲染上了坚毅的气质。  
“但我不会让你如愿以偿。”  
新的盔甲在她的胸口处逐渐汇集出了一颗绿色的心形纹案。全身的盔甲开始发出微光。  
“此时此刻，这世上的每个人……我能感受到他们的心脏，正随着共同的节奏律动。”  
盔甲散发的光线逐渐加强。  
“我们都有一个共同的目标。”她的眼神愈发凌厉，将长矛指向我，“就是战胜你。”  
从她身上突然激射出刺眼的光芒，使我不得不闭上眼睛。  
“人类。不，不管你是什么。”  
风的强度也已经变得让我几乎无法保持站立。  
“为了让……”  
我不知道她说了什么。耳边只有风声，强光也让我看不清她的嘴型。  
“我，UNDYNE，会将你彻底击垮！”  
最后一句加大了音量，成功地透过风声传了过来。  
为什么即将死亡的怪物会有这般力量？  
我咬紧牙关攥紧了刀子。  
光芒消散，暴风急剧减弱。等我放下挡住眼睛的手看向她的时候，露出了一个自信的笑容。  
“你还得再加把劲。”  
完全不像是带着致命伤战斗的怪物。  
或许，她是个真正的英雄。

狂风呼啸。

我握紧刀子向前冲去。我知道她能够远距离攻击，所以我必须尽快接近她。虽然……她看起来近战也不烂。  
一些莹青色的光辉在她头上聚集，形成一根根的长矛朝我飞来。速度很慢，前两个轻松躲过，后面三个用刀子挡下，连跑步都没有减速。但是紧接着，我突然好像被什么锁定住一样。身体变沉了，极难移动。  
(◍╹_╹◍)小心点右边！  
( ≖ _ ≖ )什么？  
听到警示的我下意识向右转头，但连头都没有转过去，余光就先看到从右边急速飞来的长矛。  
Σ(╹_ ╹ |||)︴天！！怎么这么快？！！  
我不确定只是偏身子能不能躲得开，双腿像灌了铅一般，移动起来非常困难。不过意外的是，转身的感觉似乎与之前没有什么区别。  
那么，只能抵挡了吧。  
然而我连右转的动作都才完成到一半，不知从何处响起的警示声又再次出现。  
(◍╹_╹◍)还有身后！  
( ╹▂╹ )什么？！  
有些勉强的挡下了长矛这次快速的攻击，老老实实地按这不知道是谁的提示转向下一个方向。  
(◍╹_╹◍)左边也来了！  
这次我弄清楚了，是我自己心里的声音。  
接着就是从四面八方高速袭来的长矛。无法闪避的我不得不全力抵挡。  
成功挡下了……我不清楚，大概有八九根矛？手腕有些疼，手臂发麻。总之现在好像暂时没有攻击飞过来了，突然感觉身体一轻，腿脚恢复了灵便。在意识到之后，我当然是立刻继续朝Undyne那边冲，但我前进了没两步就再次被锁定。  
第二波攻击吗？  
虽说这次只有左右两边，但是飞行的长矛速度又有所提升。我暂时还无法适应这种速度，手臂被长矛擦过，划伤了。  
(◍ ≖ _ ≖ ◍)……蠢。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹ |||)︴啥？！  
没时间在意手臂上的划伤，我继续向Undyne那边奔跑。  
( ≖ ▂ ≖ )等等！你刚刚在骂我？  
(◍ ≖ _ ≖ ◍)骂的就是你，辣鸡。  
(╹へ╹#)我有一句MMP不知当讲不当讲！！  
……噢！  
( ╹▂╹ )我tm终于跟自己吵起来了！  
她似乎在为什么招式蓄力，这一次我前进的距离更长了。紧接着，极其密集的第三波攻击到来了。  
我感觉到了令人窒息的压迫感！  
铺天盖地的长矛缓缓地从四面八方压了过来，行进速度虽然缓慢，但是……  
我现在感觉我就像一只正被整整一个亿的黑蚂蚁包围着的毛毛虫，我必须不断地翻滚争取在第一时间把前赴后继爬上来的它们甩下身或碾死。即便一只毛虫对付一只蚂蚁不会有问题，但这世界上，被蚂蚁咬死的毛虫绝对比成功逃离蚁群的毛虫多无数倍。  
……所以速度缓慢并没有什么卵用！总之我被长矛扎了个爽。几乎变成刺猬的我立刻拿了个雪块出来吃掉。  
(◍╹‿╹◍)防御技能Level up！超越了全世界99.9%植物人！恭喜你！  
(╹へ╹#)MD！You can you up！No can no BB！！  
(◍╹ᴗ╹◍)呵，我拒绝。我不行就不能说你辣鸡了？难道我骂冰箱质量差还得先学会制冷？  
(≖ _ ≖ #)……最tm恨你这种人了！跟键盘侠有什么区别！  
脚步突然变迟缓的感觉并没有再一次袭来，六支长矛将我围住，旋转着缩小包围圈。我找准时机冲出包围圈，却又落入了另一个包围圈中。无所谓了，既然这次没有被限制住，就要全力接近Undyne。带着这样的想法，我……又被刺了好几下。  
不过总算冲到她的面前了，虽然……她还没有进入我的攻击范围。  
看见她的长矛迎面刺过来，我有点嫌弃我小刀的攻击范围了。一寸长一寸强并不是没有道理的。  
我妄图侧身躲过这一击，可惜似乎动作太明显被Undyne注意到了，她立刻变招，长矛横扫过来。  
我心头一惊，上半身极力后仰，但不管怎么看都躲不过去了。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹ |||)︴头要被砍成两半了药丸药丸药丸药丸药丸药丸……哎？！！  
身体好像突然变得意外的柔韧，后仰下腰轻松地躲过了攻击。双手撑地时顺势做了一个后手翻，将双腿甩起蹬在Undyne攻击落空后握住长矛的手臂盔甲上，芭蕾舞鞋上的刀片对其留下了一道不浅的划痕。在我还在震惊时，双手也已经离开地面，反应过来的时候已经完成空翻完美落地。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹ |||)︴我……刚刚……啊？？？  
(◍╹‿╹◍)所以我才说你辣鸡……真不让人省心。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹ |||)︴啊？喔，喔……  
(◍╹‿╹◍)好好看着，别乱动。  
(ー_ ー |||)︴……喔，好吧。  
看来……我可以安心挂机了？  
Undyne注意到手臂盔甲上被留下的划痕，笑容不减。密集的攻击使得“我”不得不后退。  
( ╹_╹ )没有继续开裂……这比原来那100磅的盔甲更加可怕啊。  
(◍╹▂╹◍)……等等，你怎么知道她之前碎掉的那些盔甲有多重？  
( ╹_╹ )哦，我记得是她亲口……  
她说过吗？下意识地觉得听到过Undyne这么说，所以这个数字就这么脱口而出。但实际上在我的印象里并没有。  
( ≖ _ ≖ )不对……呃，我就是随口一说。  
(◍╹_╹◍)……呵，(◍╹‿╹◍)但愿你没撒谎。  
四周开始聚集起杂乱无章的蓝色的长矛。看似是用广阔的范围性袭击在胡乱地进攻，但仔细看了一下却发现“自己”之前的移动路径竟然被每一支长矛扫荡着。  
( ╹▂╹ )……现在我不得不承认自己是个辣鸡了。  
这个是叫“自机狙”吗？说实话我并不太懂这些。只看见“自己”在闪避的同时，不断拉近与Undyne的距离。  
( ╹_╹ )真能躲……  
进入Undyne的近距离攻击范围，向左虚晃一下诱导攻击然后立刻向右拧身躲过并进一步接近她。这个套路看起来挺眼熟的，在对付Toriel的时候用过一次，不过“我”用的比我利落多了。  
距离已经足够近了。“我”抬起右手刺向Undyne的脖子，却被她擒住了手。同时，她提起膝盖顶了过来。“我”立刻伸直了被擒住的手后撤半步试图躲避，她又立刻转胯弹腿将膝顶改为横踢攻向了我的腰部。右手手臂还被抓住，根本没有地方躲，只有用左臂勉强挡住硬生生地吃下了这一招。  
痛得要死，感觉左臂都要断掉了。更重要的是，我能感觉到Undyne打算立刻松开我的右臂让我掉下桥。我可没有这一身厚厚的铠甲，摔下去一定是重伤。  
“我”立刻甩开了右手上的刀子，反抓住她的手臂使自己不至于被扔出去。伸出有些麻木的左臂接住了刀子，刺向了她。  
我都不知道“我”是怎么做到的。“我”感觉不到疼吗？  
但是突然，“我”松开了Undyne的手。正当我想骂“我”脑子有病的时候，才注意到下方有一只早就等在那里的长矛飞了过来。如果不松开她的手，我的整个头一定会被刺穿。  
在即将跌落下桥之际，“我”抓住了飞过来的长矛，利用它的惯性微微阻止了一点下落的趋势。然后在下一击到来之前将长矛刺进桥面，借力撑起身体回到了桥上。“我”脚都还没站稳，就再次冲向Undyne，她显然没有料到死局会被如此逆转，防守不及被一刀斩碎了胸甲。盔甲瞬间破碎飞溅……嗯？不是飞散？  
其他的怪物碎片更像是粉末，为什么她的更像是液体？似乎整个人正在融化……  
我还想乘胜追击，但“我”却突然后撤了一下。原来在我没注意到的时候，脚底已经出现了蓝色的圆形光斑。之前见过这招的，会有长矛从中冒出来。桥面很窄，现在所要面对的光斑比之前被追击时密集了不少。“我”却还躲得游刃有余。  
(◍╹‿╹◍)真让人惊讶，你这副身体意外的灵活啊。  
( ╹▂╹ )卧……！有功夫跟我搭话不如好好打！  
呃……这是在夸我？  
(◍ ≖ ‿ ≖ ◍)之前看你躲得那么艰难，我还以为你这副身体很难用呢，现在看来……你之前居然能伤成那样，真是辣鸡得无可救药啊！  
……MD前话收回。  
突然，双腿又沉重得不听使唤。从四面八方继续袭来了长矛。这一次，荧青色的长矛中混杂了一些鹅黄色的。“我”习惯性地抵挡着。  
( ╹ ▂ ╹ )不对！  
(◍╹_╹◍)干嘛……喂！让你别乱动了！！  
我抢回了身体的控制权，转身背对着鹅黄色的长矛。  
(◍╹▂╹◍)你是疯子吧！！快……  
我挡下了每一支鹅黄色的长矛的绕后攻击。  
( ╹‿╹ )哈，怎么样？还说我辣鸡？  
……  
但我期待的赞赏没有到来。  
(◍ ≖ ᴗ ≖ ◍)……我说……你是怎么知道的？  
( ╹ ▂ ╹ )哎？！  
我记得，我对这种攻击的印象很深刻……但是我并没有经历过！  
(◍╹ᴗ╹◍)呵呵……我真是看走了眼。还以为你跟之前那六个不同呢，原来也是个滥用能力的混帐。  
(≖_ ≖ ")等……你什么意思啊喂？！  
(◍╹‿╹◍)你猜怎么着？自个儿拼去吧！  
本来就变沉的身体突然更加迟钝，差点让刀子都脱手。  
Σ(╹▂ ╹ |||)︴卧槽等等！！  
没有回应了，看来“我”已经不打算再继续帮忙。  
接下来她的所有攻击，得靠自己撑过去。  
我喝下海茶，重新去习惯这一切。一边抵御着从四面八方袭来的长矛，一边尽力而盲目地靠近Undyne。但是很无奈，我依旧受了不少的伤。  
虽然没有太多的精力去关注Undyne的动向，但我在几分钟之后发现我们之间的距离完全没有明显的缩短就知道了……  
在被击碎了胸甲之后，Undyne在注意与我保持距离。  
或许在她看来，我突然变得笨拙的动作并不是“像是变了一个人”，而是“故意示敌以弱”吧。  
无法接近，那便只能远距离攻击了。我也不知道自己是否真的能做到，方法很少，可我不得不去尝试。  
事实证明，这样的想法非常的不实际。钻空子拔起插在桥上尚未消散的长矛并投掷向Undyne并没有我想得那么轻松。拔长矛找不准时机，总在转移注意力时被打中。投掷的准头也不怎么样，运气不好的时候还会看到准头不错的长矛在飞向她的途中就消失了。不过绝大部分还是被Undyne用手上的长矛挡了下来。  
没过几分钟我就再次遍体鳞伤了。鹅黄色的长矛格外缠人，对反应不够快的人来说这种攻击简直跟偷袭一样。但很明显，如果她真的想要偷袭，就不会用那么显眼的黄色。  
身体被限制的沉重感消失了，即便接近Undyne已经没有了作用，但这依旧就是进攻的时机。  
我再吃下一个雪人块。松了口气的同时，也更加清晰地观测到了她那边情况。虽然不知道发生了什么，但是之前并不是我的错觉……  
Undyne，她真的正在融化。  
跟之前一样，六柄长矛将我围在中央。我停顿了一下，试图等待它们旋转起来，然后顺着旋转的方向找准空隙钻出去，但是它们却没有动作。  
什……？！不对！  
我想起来了，这一招我记得的。因为我的停顿，已经错过了躲避的最佳时机！  
猛地朝侧面一个翻滚，却依旧没能完全躲过攻击。顾不上去管被攻击到的疼痛，翻身起来立刻继续闪躲逐渐加速的攻击。  
每多坚持一秒，她的身体便加速融化一分。可身体越是溃烂得残破不堪，攻击越是凌厉得劈头盖脸。  
Undyne……真是恐怖啊。  
“啊！！”这一次我被刺穿了腿。  
虽说这不是最糟糕的情况，但也没两样了。在这种情况下，闪避率降低就是间接的宣判了死刑。  
咬牙忍着疼痛拔出长矛使它对我翻滚躲避的影响尽可能的降到最小。就这么两秒的功夫，身上又多了四五根长矛。甚至开始耳鸣。接下来拼尽全力的闪避也非常失败地在身上添了不少伤。  
如果在眼前发黑视线模糊之前不能解决这场战斗就全完了！  
我很清楚，继续躲避是没有用的。这样下去，很快我就会完全失去行动能力。  
……好吧，我不躲了。是死是活就看这一击！  
我将最后的雪人块拿出来，倾尽全力站稳身形，不躲不闪地完全承受六支长矛的冲击。均匀地受力使我依旧稳稳地站着，疼痛也并没有想象的那般撕心裂肺。把手里的雪人块塞进嘴里，身体恢复正常时周围的另外六支长矛已经对准了我。  
我抓住在它们刺来之前的最后空隙，将手中的刀子投掷向Undyne。同时，那六支长矛也刺向了我。  
她还是像之前一样抬起长矛来抵挡，可是这次，她的魔法长矛被刀子劈成了两半。刀刃稳稳地刺进了Undyne已经没有胸甲保护的胸膛。刺向我的长矛失去了控制，险而又险地在中途消散。  
眼前突然发黑，感觉鲜血从身体里喷涌了出去。看来贯穿我腰腹的长矛也消失了。  
“该死……”Undyne咬牙切齿的声音传了过来。她似乎皱着眉紧闭双眼？我看不清……  
我……成功了？！  
“到头来连这样的力量……也不够吗……？”  
头晕目眩，我又一次开始了耳鸣，但是我听到了她在笑。这让我感到恐慌。有些吃力地从背包里掏出了一个肉桂兔包吃下去，耳鸣的状况减弱了许多。  
“如果你……如果你觉得我要放弃希望，你就错了。”  
……什么？  
眼前发黑，我几乎看不见任何东西，但她的笑容却是那样显眼。我下意识的再次去掏背包……只剩下一份用于提升速度的海茶了，在我体力已经消耗殆尽的此时毫无作用。而作为补给品，在她的攻击力面前只是杯水车薪！  
“因为……有朋友们支撑着我。”  
她一定还有绝地反攻的力气……  
“Alphys告诉我，她会监视着我和你的战斗……要是情况超出控制，她就会……疏散大家。”  
我拼尽全力站了起来，视线模糊的情况变得更加严重。  
“现在她已经通知Asgore，让他吸收那六个人类灵魂。”  
努力瞪大双眼，好不容易才重新聚焦才发现我的担心大概是多余的。她已经融化得不成样子了。即便如此，她还坚持挂着一副胜利者的微笑发出颤抖到无法控制的声音：“有了那种力量……”

“这 个 世 界 势 必 会 存 续 下 去……！”

剧痛袭来，这句话灌进耳朵就好像被卡车撞了头一样。  
“不！！这个世界必须消失！”

在融化殆尽之前，Undyne先化为了尘埃消散。  
“哈……哈哈……”  
好一个恶毒的诅咒，真有你的！  
为什么自从掉下地底，我的注意力越来越差，还会不受控制地自己吐槽自己，自己否定自己，甚至差点跟自己吵起来……  
真要命，全都想起来了……  
不打算继续忍受失血带来的头晕，倒在桥面上，我打算就这样睡一觉。反正我知道绝对不会有怪物来趁机袭击我的。  
“居然被你给打成这样……真是难看……”  
“……”  
“不过也挺怀念的，半初见打你的感觉……偶尔失忆一次真是太棒了～”  
总之，不管在这个世界之外，有谁做了什么……  
感谢你们那样做，为我绝望的生活提供了那么一点点的乐趣。  
噢……  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )安静点吧Chara，我已经全都想起来了……  
“我 已 经 不 需 要 你 这 个 旁 白 了。别 碍 事。”  
……  
现在好了。呼啸的狂风不知何时已经完全停下，瀑布的水流似乎也慢了下来。  
真好呢，没了风声和水声的嘈杂，终于可以享受宁静了。跟遗迹和雪域一样的宁静……


End file.
